The new member
by Soriya
Summary: There is a new blader...hence the name. I was told to give a better summary, ok. She has a past with the opposing team and Boris. There, is that better? Cause I don't know how to make it any better! ok, let's get on with the fic.
1. Default Chapter

My story beings with Kai going to bed in his mansion at let say ten.

It had been a long day of training and I was about to go to bed when the phone rang. I half wanted to ignore it but it had that annoying ring that just wouldn't stop until you picked it up. So I had to literally drag myself towards the phone.

"Hello." I said in my usual voice thinking 'this had better be important.' I waited for an answer trying hard to keep my eyes open. "Is that you Kai?"

"Yes Mr. Dickinson what do you want?" I was too tired to care if it sounded rude or not. I pulled up a chair beside me. Whenever Mr. Dickinson wanted to talk it usually takes a good few minutes and I didn't have the energy to stand for long.

"I have something I wish to run by you before the championship. I have been studying this new person who I feel will be a reliable asset to the team." I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "It's a week before the beginning of the championship and you bring this up now?"

"I know it's a bit of short notice but the team needs five members to compete this year and you can't seem to choose anyone." I hated to admit it but he had a fair point. We auditioned players ever since the tournament ended and I felt neither of them were any good. "Just come see her tomorrow, the rest of the team are coming."

"Ok I'll take a look."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at two o'clock by the bey stadium." I was relieved when I finally put the phone down. It was then Mr. Dickinson's words hit me on my way to bed. 'A girl? He wants us to look at a girl? This will be the easiest decision I've ever made.'

The next day I met up with the team who were their usual cheerful selves. Mr. Dickinson came up to us and smiled. "Where's the new girl?" Tyson asked looking curiously at him. "She's not here?"

"She probably chickened out." I said with a smirk on my face. "Or maybe she's right behind you." I turned to see a girl with hair as white as snow fastened in a long ponytail rather like Rei's, her eyes were a deep emerald green. She must've been half a head shorter than I with no smile playing on her face. She was in a short red jacket over a black t-shirt and blue baggy jeans with grey trainers. "People say your cold but I didn't know you were a jerk as well."

"Strike one." I glared at her. "Baseball? I thought this was beyblade." She was really starting to piss me off. "Strike two."

"Please. We don't want to start off on the wrong foot now do we?" She looked at Mr. Dickinson with hate burning in her eyes. "Too late." I glared at her but she didn't seem to care.

We went inside the stadium to see what she could do. "I hope you blade as well as you talk." She glared at me. "I can talk the talk aright, and trust me when I say I can walk the walk." I raised an eyebrow when she said this, I almost believed her. "Who will be testing her?" As usual Tyson stepped up to the dish. The girl looked at him without any change on her face. "By the way what's your name?" She looked at him trying to decide. "I'll tell you after the match."

"Oooh, your one of those mysterious people." Tyson mocked with a childish grin. "Ok then, I hope you're prepared to loose." She shrugged and got ready to launch her blade as Tyson did the same. Her blade was smaller than an average sized blade, meaning she must have a great deal of speed and agility. It wasn't pink but a combination of black ad blue.

Max did the countdown and I noticed the girl had the utmost concentration on her face. She wasn't about to go down easy and I think Tyson noticed it too. He looked just as focused as she did. The countdown was over and then, they launched.

Tyson went in for the attack and she immediately disappeared. "Huh?" The girl started to look a bit dangerous and came in for the attack. Her blade striked Tyson's nearly hitting it out of the dish. "Nice try." Tyson came at her again and she was hit. Her blade grinded by the edge of the dish and dodged Tyson's attack by inches. He nearly ended up shooting right out the dish but gained control just in time.

"She's good." I heard Max say to Rei who nodded in agreement.

Tyson was starting to not take her lightly and turned on the wind. The girl didn't even flinch and looked at him. She raised her arm, which was pointed at her blade and raised it. We watched as her blade rose slowly up in to the air and left it there. I think she was looking for something.

"Kenny…how is she doing that?" Kenny was frantically typing on his laptop to try and find out. When he finished he looked grim. "I have no idea Tyson! All I know is that her power levels are going through the roof."

Then she seemed to have spotted something and moved in for an attack. She clicked her fingers and her blade charged in to the tornado and landed directly on top of Tyson's. "Reverse your spin." She ordered her blade. "No way!" It did so and made the momentum of Tyson's blade become slower and slower. Tyson tried to shake her off but she wasn't budging. It took a good few minutes before she managed to drain it completely.

By the end of the battle the tornado stopped and so had Tyson's blade. But the girl's kept spinning as if nothing had happened. "She beat me?"

"Yeah it looks that way Tyson." Max said chuckling slightly. "Yeah ok, that wasn't a bad battle. But you said you'd tell us your name." She looked at Tyson and smirked. "I did didn't I?" She started to walk away. "So what is it?" She stopped and shook her head. "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow." Tyson growled at her. "Aaaahhh! You said you'd tell us after the battle!" She walked away. "I lied."

With that she was gone. "She's one of the most infuriating people I have ever met."

"Man, we've only just met her and she's already under your skin Tyson?" Max said with a smile on his face. He quickly ducked behind a wall as Tyson threw his hat at him. He picked up his hat and glared at the ground as they walked out. Mr. Dickinson looked worried and tried to calm him down. But Tyson was too angry to listen to him. That girl really did a number on him, I can't remember the last time I saw him like this. Rei and Mac didn't mind the girl but I had to agree with Tyson. She is just an annoying girl.

The next day we were training and I spotted the girl running laps around the park. I must've watched her for a good hour and not once did she stop. 'So she's fit, but I still want to see her power.'

When she did stop she stretched and looked around. She spotted me and I told her to stay there, she nodded and kept still. "Where are you going Kai?" Tyson asked and I looked over to the girl. "Oh."

"I'm going to see if I can get her name…and maybe find out a bit more about her." Tyson shrugged and went back to the others to train. I came over to the girl and looked her up and down. "See something you like?" She said in annoyed kind of way. Her arms were folded across her chest and she watched me cautiously. "You should treat us with a bit of respect."

"Hey you started it by calling me a chicken." She glared at me and I glared back. "Girls are weaker when it comes to strength so what's your best skill?" She sighed and looked less threatening. "Let's see…speed, agility, quick attacks, surprise attacks and brute force if needed." I was interested to see her prove these skills and I asked her to launch her blade. She seemed to accept my challenge and we launched.

Her speed and agility was very fast and perfectly controlled. The surprise and quick attacks nearly caught me off guard and dodged them by seconds. "Your speed is quite formidable…now lets see your brute force." She nodded and came in for a head on attack. I did the same knowing she wouldn't stand a chance. But never did I think she would last a full five minutes against me.

Her strength gave out just before mine and I knocked her blade out the dish. We were both tired from it but I didn't show it. She was panting and was on her knees with sweat pouring down her face. I picked up her blade noticing it was heavier than it should be because it was a smaller blade. I came towards her and handed her blade back to her. She looked up at me with angry eyes and took back her blade. "You put up a good fight." She glared at me. "Yeah right."

"Keep fighting like that and we'll win the championship." She looked away and started walking. But then she stopped and sighed. "Thanks." I watched her walk away before collapsing on a bench. She really took a lot of energy out of me and I smirked. She didn't know how close she came to beating me and never will.

"So?" Tyson said looking at me curiously. "So what?" I asked without looking at him. "Did you find out her name?" It had just occurred to me that I forgot to ask. "No." Tyson smirked. "She didn't tell you either."

"Hmph!" Was the last thing I said to him that day. Sometimes I wished he would grow up and start to take life a bit seriously.


	2. chapter 2

The girl didn't see us again until it was time to board the plane to Russia. I really didn't fancy going back there but the first leg of the championship was going to be played there. I noticed the girl wasn't looking too happy about where we were going either but I didn't bother to ask. If I did I would either be ignored or be told it was none of my business.

Tyson was really starting to get annoyed, she still hadn't told us her name. The rest of us didn't really care but it was driving him crazy. When it came to choosing seats she made sure she wasn't sitting next to Tyson. I don't think she wanted to sit next to me either but Max was beside Rei and Tyson was next to Kenny, so the only other seat left was next to me. She got the window seat but that didn't bother me.

THE GIRL

I looked out the window and saw the sun shining through the clouds. It gave me such a sense of peace I sighed with pleasure at the sight. "So?" I glared at the seat in front of me. Tyson was leaning over his seat looking a bit angry. "Yes?"

"What's your name?" I looked at him for a minute. "What's in a name? Why's it so important?" Tyson looked exasperated and I wondered how long he'd last. "I just want to know."

"You think a name gives us the right to exist?" I think I blew a fuse in his brain; he looked so confused it was pitiful. "Wha?" I could see Tyson was definitely not the brains of the group. "Mind games aren't his strong point." I looked at Kai who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Hey!" I wondered why Kai was taking my side all of a sudden. I admit I don't like him, but there was something about Kai that seemed to make me curious about him.

"Ahhhh, enough with the mind games and tell me your name!" I looked at him and couldn't see why this was getting him so angry. "Why?" Tyson sighed and slumped back down in his seat. I couldn't be sure, but I could swear I heard him counting to ten. I smirked at the mere thought of it. 'That's right Tyson, count to ten and have a nice cold glass of water.'

Then I noticed that I wasn't the only one smirking. I could see Kai in the corner of my eye finding it just as funny as I did. 'Maybe I'm not imagining Tyson counting to ten after all.'

It started to get dark halfway through the flight. I looked at the night through my window, the moon was full and the stars were brighter than I could ever remember. It definitely paid to fly at night. "Can you see Russia yet?" I turned to see Kai was still in usual position so I looked out the window. At first all I could see was the ocean and I shook my head. "No, not yet."

I lay back in my seat and sighed. We wouldn't reach our destination until tomorrow so I decided to go to sleep. But then I saw it, my old home coming in to view. "Hello mother Russia." I sighed. I had nothing but bad memories here from my earlier years, and never did I think, that I would return. "Want to take a look?" I asked Kai who scowled. "Guess not." He probably didn't have very good memories from here either.

I leaned back and fell asleep hoping to wake up in some other country.

KAI

The moonlight glistened on her hair as if it were made of starlight. I went to close the shutter on the window so the sun wouldn't wake her when it rises early in the morning. I had a look out the window to see Russia far below us. The memories of Boris and the way I was treated like an animal flashed before my eyes. Anger coursed through my veins like venom. I glared at the country below remembering why I hate coming here.

"I knew you'd take a look." I turned my head to see the girl had opened one eye and was looking at me. I closed the shutter and sat back down. "You look angry, don't worry about it. I don't like that country either." I looked at her to see she was drifting off to sleep again.

It took me about an hour before deciding to fall asleep. I wondered if the girl was breathing at all because no sound left her lips. I saw her chest rise and fall in an almost hypnotic way. Since she was sleeping in a seated position the blanket fell to her waist. I sighed and lifted it to her neck. She groaned and moved closer to the window so she was at an angle on her seat. I covered her neck and looked at her. I could see she wasn't going to be easy to defeat by anyone.

KENNY

I woke early the next morning. But not by the stewardess or the captain on the speakers, and certainly not by my alarm that I set on Dizzy to wake me up. Oh no, I had to get woken up by TYSON'S RELENTLESS SNORING! Seems like I wasn't the only one either. People were looking over to us and started to complain.

Max was in a seat in front of us and also woke up to Tyson's snoring. "I got something that might wake him up." I saw him take a cold bottle of water and pour it over Tyson's head. This woke Tyson up straight away and Max was smiling. "Why did you do that Max?" He said groggily. "You've been waking us up with your snoring." Tyson looked around to see some people not looking very happy. "Err…sorry everybody." He blushed and slumped back down in his seat.

I looked behind us to see that Kai and the new girl were still asleep. I wondered why he could wake to the slightest thing but didn't when Tyson snored.

Only when it was time to wake did he open his eyes. Kai looked at the girl and opened the shutter on the window by her head. She woke up and covered her eyes from the suns glare. "Good morning." I said to her and she looked at me. "Morning." Was all she said back. There was no doubt in my mind, we definitely had a strange one here. She was strong in her blading skills and she still didn't let me have a look at her blade. She didn't trust any of us at all. But in a way, I think she was starting to respect Kai. Oh, and if that wasn't enough, we still didn't know her name.


	3. chapter 3

KAI

We got off the plane to the never ending cold. Tyson and the others shivered but me and the girl just took it in our stride. "ANA!" A little girl dressed in a long red cotton coat with black gloves and a hat came running towards us. She stopped before our new member who looked down to the little girl. Long brown hair fell on to her shoulders and she had stunning golden eyes.

"So that's your name is it Ana?" Tyson said looking triumphant. "Point being Mr. Snore?" Tyson glared at her and she glared back. The little girl looked at us and smiled. "You got in then?" Ana looked at us and we nodded. "I suppose so."

"That's great!" This little girl was so happy and delighted to see her. I wondered how someone like Ana could have a little girl like that for a friend. How can someone so cold be a friend with someone so happy? But then I remembered Tyson and me. I considered him annoying but a friend none the less, so maybe it was the same for them.

The little girl who turned out to be Katy came up to us. "Hi."

ANA

I watched as the others greeted her warmly and smiled. Kai was behind them and seemed like he was ignoring her. Katy knew about Kai's rep and was wise to leave him alone after she said hi. It was always a joy to see someone so innocent and pure, I truly believed there wasn't a bad bone in that girl's body.

After she introduced herself we went to get some capes that were designed to keep people warm in Russia. Katy didn't need it because of her coat and gloves. We went to look for the hotel and found it quickly thanks to Katy's help. They didn't seem to mind her being around but always kept closer to me. I wondered if Kai started to mind but even he seemed to tolerate her.

She had a way of making me smile in warm way. I looked at her with loving eyes like a sister would; I loved her innocence beyond comprehension. I guess you could say I'm a bit jealous. But I could never hate her; she was the yin to my ever-growing yang. I noticed Kai wasn't cold towards her either. He didn't speak to her but stayed in the same room.

I had a separate room from the boys, that meant there was a king sized bed all to myself. But the boys were going to have to share apparently. I didn't know them or liked them much, but if one of them tried anything then they'd be singing soprano for a good hour or two.

Katy stayed with us all day and didn't really pay attention to Kai. But he was observing her and had a thoughtful look on his face. When the time came for her to go I accompanied her on the way home. It was dark and very cold but we were used to it and kept walking. Surprisingly Kai came with us as well. When Katy asked him why he answered straight away. "Girls shouldn't be alone at this time of night." It was as thought he had that little speech already planned in his head.

We walked down the road without even saying anything. Katy was always quiet at night; she loved to look at the stars in the night's sky. Kai was a bit surprised when a little girl that was so talkative became so silent. In fact he seemed almost worried about her. But Katy always had that slight innocent smile playing on her face that could melt the coldest of hearts. I wondered if that's what was happening to Kai.

She seemed to have encharnted him. Like he was being shown some past innocence he might've had. But I think it will be a long time before she gets Kai to smile like me.

"So how did you two meet?" I stared at Kai, was he actually trying to start a conversation? Katy and I looked at each other…we didn't know whether to tell him or not. "Well…" I shook my head and Katy stayed silent. "Another mystery? Well, well, well, aren't you just full of surprises."

KAI

Ana glared at me and Katy was looking worried for her friend. "Butt out Kai! I don't ask about your past, you don't ask about mine. Deal?" I saw the little girl looking frightened and her eyes glistened with tears, which she fought back tremendously. I nodded and Ana stopped glaring. She didn't see Kate wipe away the tears and we kept on walking.

I found myself walking beside Katy who was holding on to Ana's hand. She was so innocent and needed to be protected on both sides. Most little kids I found to be annoying but Katy wasn't like them.

She looked up at the stars most of the time and gasped when we saw a shooting star. "Make a wish and keep it to yourself or it won't come true." Ana advised Katy. She nodded and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "Wishes?" She glared at me again. "Bite me!" She muttered. Her glare dissolved and Katy opened her eyes. "Did it."

"Ok, lets get you home." Katy was in between us all the way there. I think she was trying to stop us from digging at each other whilst we kept her safe. So wise for such a young girl I wondered if she was a child at all. Maybe a very small adult but she seemed too mature for her age. "So you guys gonna win the championship?" Ana shrugged and didn't seem to care. "Yes."

"You seem very sure of yourself Kai." Ana was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Why not. Our team seem to win every time we enter a championship."

"Hmm." She seemed to agree with that and Katy smiled. "I hope you do win and beat that horrible new Russian team." Ana nodded and looked angry. "What's wrong with them?" Kate looked a bit angry now and scowled. "They smash the local kids blades. Some of them get so scared they won't ever blade again. How can anyone do that to little kids?" I didn't like the new look on Katy's face and looked away.

Katy soon became her usual happy self when we reached her house. "Bye Katy." The little girl hugged Ana which made her smile with a soft look in her eyes. "Bye Kai, it was a pleasure meeting you and the team." She held out her small hand and I shook it. She smiled and I felt a small one play across my lips. "See, its not that hard to smile." She teased and went inside.

ANA

I saw the smile leave Kai's face and mine also disappeared. "She has that effect on people." Kai looked at me and we started to make our way back to the hotel. We didn't speak and I liked it that way. Talking to new people wasn't my strong point and I still wasn't sure about him. I don't think he was sure about me either so we didn't say anything to each other.

When we arrived in the hotel Kai went in to the room next to mine with the boys. I got changed and went in to bed thinking about my old enemies I would soon be facing. I heard the boys talking and laughing next door; except for Kai of course…he was probably reading or something.

I spread myself out across my bed and felt like I could sleep forever. It was probably the softest bed I have ever been in and it was all for me. Well at least I thought it was.

I heard a knock on the door and groaned as I got up. I opened the door to find Kai standing there in his boxers looking a bit irritated. He was in his usual arms crossed and eyes closed routine. "What?" I said looking at him just as irritated. "There isn't enough room on the bed in there." I looked behind him to see he was right. "So what's this got to do with me?"

"I don't want to wake up to Tyson's snoring either." I was starting to see where this was going. "I see." He came in to my room and looked around. "I'll sleep on the floor." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Wait, I've got a better idea."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I went over to the bed. I took two of the four pillows on my side of the bed and put them on the other side. "I sleep on this side you'll sleep on that side." Kai didn't look too sure about this. "What would you rather have? The floor or a side of the bed?" It seemed perfectly logical but I don't think Kai saw this. "Well I'm still tired from the flight so please make your mind up quickly." I went back in to bed and lay down on my side where the pillows started.

KAI

She had her back to me on the far side of the bed. I just couldn't work her out. I know she didn't like me and yet she was willing to help me get a decent night sleep. "Will you hurry up? I'm turning off the lamp now." I decided to use her idea; it would definitely be much better than the floor.

I got in on my side and she switched the lamp off. The bed was so big I could barely feel her body heat from her feet. 'It's no good, I'm gonna have to ask.' I sighed and sat up. "Ana?" She grumbled and sat up too. "Question?"

"Why have you done this?" She shook her head and yawned "Done what?"

"Give me half the bed?" Ana hung her head and sighed. "It's a simple enough answer. We can't have the team leader tired tomorrow because he didn't get a good nights sleep now can we? But you probably already knew that so why bother asking?"

"It's no secret you don't like me so I was curious." Ana smirked and nodded. "Clearly. Now are you finished?" I nodded in reply. "Good night Kai!" She slipped down between the covers and said no more. 'Good night' I thought, knowing she would probably try to stuff a pillow in my mouth if I spoke another word.

The boys weren't asleep yet and I was woken up to a loud explosion of laughter. Ana got up and sighed. She didn't seem too angry…until she looked at the time. "Right that's it!" She ran out the room with a pillow.

I looked at the time to see what had made her so angry. '2 O'CLOCK!' Even I was angry. But I couldn't help feeling sorry for the others facing Ana's wrath. I heard some particularly loud thumping sounds before… "NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO BED! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"

She came back in with some feathers on her hair and clothes. "Stupid bastards were having a pillow fight."

"What did you do to them?" She seemed a bit surprised that I asked but didn't hesitate to tell me. "I gave them a few good whacks with my pillow and stormed out. I take it you heard me yell at them?" I nodded. She got back in to bed and sighed. She turned this way and that before finally sighing and getting up. "Hmm?"

"I can't sleep now. I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"First the bed and now this? I thought you didn't like me." She scowled at me and flung her pillow at my head. "Please yourself." She stormed out the room and I went back to sleep.

ANA

I went in to the sitting room and opened the fridge. I was half tempted to have something a bit strong to drink but took out a bottle of water instead. I can never sleep when I'm woken up after twelve. It's a real pain in the ass when that happens.

I wasn't alone after about five minutes sitting there in the dark. Kenny came to the fridge and also took out a bottle of water. He opened his laptop and started typing something. I let out a huge sigh that made him jump. He took one look at me and started to tremble. "Don't worry Kenny, I don't have a pillow this time." He seemed happy about that and relaxed. "Max, Tyson and Rei are angry at you." I smirked as saw their faces when I left. "I wouldn't hit you Kenny we need your brains, and besides you were trying to make them stop."

"Yeah, thanks for not hitting me. So why aren't you in bed?" I drank some more water before answering him. "I can't sleep when I'm woken up after twelve. It's a real pain."

"Bit of an insomniac?"

"Depends when I'm woken up." Kenny kept tying on his laptop and I just sat there. "Can I take a look at your blade before our first match?" He asked hopefully. "I don't see why not. Maybe I'll let you take a look tomorrow."

"Great." He yawned and got up. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning. Good night."

"I envy you." Was the last thing I said before he left.

I looked at the time. Half an hour had passed since I took my anger out on the boys. That was another thing I hated about being woken up before my time, the night would pass so bloody slowly you'd think time had stopped. I went back in to my room to see Kai was still asleep. I got a fresh change of clothes and my blade. I changed in the bathroom and left my nightclothes in the sitting room.


	4. chapter 4

KAI

The alarm went off at seven and I got up. Ana wasn't there and her beyblade was gone. I went back in to the boy's room and put on my clothes. I woke up the rest of the team despite their reluctance to get up. It took half an hour before they were ready. "Our first battle will be in a week so we'll have to train hard for the next six days. We'll rest the day before our match."

I took them out of the room and we stopped. Snow covered footprints were leading in to Ana's room. We crept slowly in to the room.

We saw Ana on top of her bed asleep. She looked completely exhausted and was sleeping peacefully. Her clothes were on the floor and she was dressed in her nightclothes again. There were scratches on parts of her arms, legs and face we could see. I came towards the bed and folded the blanket over her.

I quietly closed the door and we started to make our way out of the hotel. "She looked as though she trained herself half to death." Rei said looking a bit sorry for her. "I'm still angry about last night but no one should put themselves through that."

"She told me she can't sleep when she's woken up after twelve Tyson. So you can't really blame her for doing that." Tyson nodded and looked guilty. "She probably did that so she was too tired to stay awake." Max said with a heavy note. We all felt sorry for her but we had some training to do.

It was ten o'clock before I decided we could take a break. It was pathetic to how they gasped and collapsed to the ground. We went to a nearby café for some breakfast. As usual Tyson ate enough for an army and we stopped being surprised about how much he ate these days.

As we came out we saw someone on the other side of the road. "Katy!" I heard Rei call. She turned to see who called her name and waved. She crossed the road and stopped in front of us. "Hi. Where's Ana?" They looked guiltily at her. "Um…she woke up and…uh…"

"Uh oh. Who woke her up after twelve?" Tyson, Rei and Max admitted to doing this and Katy laughed. "Ok, so it's not that funny. But that is the only rule with her. You wake her after twelve without a very good reason you'd better take cover. I hate it when she trains herself until she has nothing left."

"Why does she do it?" Katy shrugged. "I think she does it so she can get some much needed sleep. She only had four hours last night and couldn't get back to sleep so this was something she had to do. Being around Ana when she's really tired is not a good thing."

Katy had this strange effect on me. I didn't smile but she made me want to when she looked at me. I felt a bit strange when she ignored me but I didn't let on I felt that way. The others got on with her like a house on fire. But I think she understood that I wasn't like them. Usually small kids annoy the hell out of me but Katy wasn't like other small kids. I just couldn't work it out.

A short while after lunch Katy was in the local outdoor blading area playing a match against one of her friends. The other kids couldn't believe we were here.

Tyson and the others played with the kids. They avoided me; they seemed to know my rep. I watched them play with the children from a nearby bench. They let the tiny kids win sometimes but didn't let the bigger kids win.

KATY

I looked over to see Kai lying back on a bench looking up to the sky. He glanced at us occasionally as if he were checking up on us. I didn't think him for the caring type but he seemed to be acting like an adult. I found it sad as to someone so young could act like a grumpy old man.

After seeing him like this for a few minutes I came over to him. "Hi." He looked at me with an odd look on his face. "None of the kids here are a challenge. Do you want to battle?" He smirked and looked away. "I don't want to destroy your blade." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Chicken." His eyes were closed and he scowled. "Brat."

"True, but at least I'm a brat who knows how to have a good time. Ever heard the saying act your age?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. I looked back with a smile on my face. "Maybe."

"Grumpy old man." I turned away and walked back to my friends.

KAI

I found my lips being tugged in to what could be called a small smile. Ana was right, Katy did have that effect on people. But just thinking about Ana stopped me smiling. What she did to herself just to get some sleep was a bit much. She probably did this knowing full well that she would be too tired to train in the morning.

We stayed there for a good hour and were about to leave when angry yells could be heard behind me. I sat up and looked over to see what had caused the commotion.

A kid no older than us was destroying all these kid's blades six at a time. The kids weren't crying and just left with the fragments in their hands. They looked shocked and almost frightened. Some left without even picking up their blades. Katy glared at this kid and went up to him.

He had short blond hair and green eyes rather like Ana's. He was dressed in a long blue coat with a red t-shirt and blue trousers. He was built slightly muscled but a head shorter than me. Justin looked crazed and wasn't to be underestimated.

"KNOCK IT OFF JUSTIN!" Katy yelled at him. "Well if it isn't the twerp. How is Ana these days?" Katy shook with anger and yelled even louder. "YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT TO SAY HER NAME! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU AND YOUR TEAM DID TO HER!"

"Care to put your blade where your mouth is?"

"Anytime." Katy got ready to launch. Her blade was light purple in colour without a bit beast. I got up and came over to Tyson and the others.

We watched helplessly from the sidelines as they launched their blades. Justin looked as though he thought this would be a walk over and didn't even try to block her attack. But Katy had a surprising amount of skill for someone so young. "Huh?" She nearly knocked his blade out of the dish.

At one point Katy had lost control of her blade and grinded near the edge of it. "Oh no." Justin just laughed and went for the kill. "Ha! You fell for it!"

"What?" Katy moved just in time and Justin was using all his concentration to not fly out of the dish. "You're a good actor, but now it's time to stop playing around!" Katy looked worried. Justin's blade glowed and his bit beast came out. Now Katy was really worried and seemed to fear the very thing that came out of it. She turned pale and gasped at the site. A bit beast in the form of the grim reaper appeared and came close to touching her. All the colour drained from her face as thought fear itself was consuming her.

"Say good bye to your blade!" Katy cringed but there was no time to launch our blades. Then a new blade crashed in to Justin's "What? Who dares to-" He was cut short when we caught sight of Ana walking towards us. She was still a bit scratched but looked rested.

JUSTIN

"Hello Justin." She said in her usual cold way that made the hairs on the back on my neck stand up. "A-ana?" She glared at me. "What have you been up to?" She looked around at the fragments of the kid's blades on the ground. "Been picking on those that are weaker than yourself again? Your pathetic."

She went over to Katy and picked up her blade. "Don't be afraid to blade again…ok?" Katy's face turned pink again and she nodded. Ana turned back and glared at me with those eyes of hers. God did I hate those eyes. They were as cold as ice but burned with a never-ending fury.

My blade was still spinning in the dish and kept away from Ana's. "You want to pick on someone? Pick on me; at least I'll be someone worth fighting."

"I-I…Y-yes! I'll do that!" What the hell was I saying? I had never beaten her once when we trained together. But I was stronger than before and I could probably beat her now. But I knew in the back of my mind that she had grown stronger as well, and yet here I was. "I've come this far and I will win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

KAI

Ana stood in front of the dish with hatred in her eyes. "Go Reaper!" Ana dodged his attack and called out her bit beast. "Fallen! Make this guy pay for his grievances!" Black feathers started to swirl around the dish going faster and faster with each passing second. Till it came to a point where all you could see were the feathers swirling in a thick cloud.

Then two gigantic wings appeared and opened out. There was a human in the middle with black clothes, hair and eyes. She shot a fire ball at the Reaper making the bit beast back off. Fallen flapped her wings causing a tornado of her razor sharp feathers to attack the blade.

The reaper was beaten and vanished back inside Justin's blade. It stopped and I could see it was black and red. It had the same make as Ana's who was still glaring at him.

"Justin." All the colour drained from the boys face. There was a boy older and taller than me. Justin shook with fear and looked at him. "Adrian." Ana said looking with even greater hate at this boy. I looked him up and down. His hair was an icy blue colour shaped in a spiky kind of way. He had a long black coat with a blood red shirt, black trousers and black trainers. His eyes were green as well.

"You still looking like a vampire?" The boy smirked and started to walk around her. "Hello Anastasia." We were going to come to her aid but Katy shook her head. He moved the hair from her face and tried to kiss her. Ana breathed deeply and moved her head away from him. "You wont get around me that easily." Adrian frowned and walked away with Justin trailing behind him.

Ana watched them until they were out of site. Then she swayed dangerously and fell to her knees. "ANA!" Katy ran up to her and kneeled in front of Ana looking in to her eyes. Ana stroked Katy's hair and smiled with tired eyes. "Are you still tired?" Ana shrugged her shoulders. "You haven't eaten all day have you?"

"Only because I saw you were in trouble. I was on my way to get something when I saw what Justin was about to do to you." Katy hugged Ana and kissed her cheek. "You're so soppy."

"Only when I'm around you remember? Even though we have different blood, you are my big sister." Ana sighed and shook her head. "You still remember that?" Katy laughed and got up. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Katy crossed her arms. "Liar!"

I didn't know about Ana but Tyson's stomach growled. The others turned and laughed. Ana smiled and tried to get up without falling down. Rei came over and helped Ana to her feet. She looked completely exhausted, Rei kept her upright until we sat down at a table in a nearby restaurant.

Ana kept her head up with her left arm propped up on the table. She managed to eat something but didn't look as though she had the energy to finish it. So she gave it to Tyson instead and he took it willingly. I think she was surprised he could eat so much without being sick.


	5. chapt 5

Ana was looking stronger after she ate some food. But any more training was out of the question for her today. Katy stayed with Ana to keep her company as we trained. I think Ana would've preferred to be alone but she couldn't tell Katy that.

ANA

I watched the boys train and realised just how powerful they were. Kai was the strength, Rei was the speed and agility, Max had the strongest defence I had ever seen and Tyson…I think he was either the skill or stamina…I just couldn't say for sure. But together they made a formidable team. This made me wonder, to what part did I play? I had the same skills as Rei so I was nothing knew. I found out their elements and I wondered if I should tell them what I had. 'They'll see that in the tournament when I'm playing against a powerful opponent.'

By the end of the day I could barely keep my eyes open. Training from two in the morning to seven was a bad idea, and then to have a battle against an old nemesis was even worse. I went straight to bed after room service came up with our dinner. I was too tired to eat a full meal and Tyson finished it again.

The pillows were moved back but I was just too tired to do anything about it. Luckily it was Kai that helped me in to our room. It might as well be 'our' room now since he couldn't sleep on the other bed. He moved the pillows back and I went to sleep.

KAI

I went back in to the sitting room leaving Ana to get some much-needed rest. The others were being childish as usual. They were throwing around some names for our new team, which were becoming more and more ridiculous by the second. "How about the five stars?"

"No way Tyson, Ana's not a star and I don't think the all stars are going to like our new name." Max said looking thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Bit beast bonanza." Tyson said with a smile on his face.

After that I didn't want to hear anymore. "Hey Kai where are you going?"

"None of your business Tyson. Here's a name, how about one moron plus four members?"

"Hey!" I didn't turn round to see Tyson's face. I just kept walking out of that hotel and didn't care where I was going. I kept going not sure of where to stop or which road to take. How long I had been walking I didn't know.

"Come on!" I heard someone shout from the place where Ana and Justin had their battle. I stopped to take a look. Katy was training and seemed to be getting angry. I watched her for a minute; she trained again and again not quitting for a second. Her sheer determination was beautiful to watch as she spun her blade in the orange sunset light.

KATY

I was starting to get the hang of a new manoeuvre I had learnt a few days ago. But no matter how hard I trained I just couldn't seem to get it perfect. "Why can't I do it?" I sighed trying yet again.

After about the hundredth launch I gave up and called in my blade. But then another blade joined in. "Huh?" I looked behind me. "Hi Kai. You've been watching me train haven't you?" He nodded and I blushed. "What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing…nothing…" Kai didn't look as though he believed me. I couldn't blame him, I was a terrible liar. "Show me your blade." I was confused, I thought Kai wasn't the helping type and yet he was helping me. I looked uncertain but handed it over. He picked it up and fiddled with it. "Try again." He handed me my blade back and I tried again. I launched my blade and concentrated on the manoeuvre and I was amazed when it worked. "Whoa!"

Kai smiled and I smiled back. "You're smiling again." Kai must've noticed what he was doing and his smile disappeared. "No I'm not."

"Yes you were."

"When?"

"A second ago you were." Kai looked at me. "Who ever smiles next looses." I kept my face straight for about five seconds as we were locked in to a staring contest. Then my lips started to turn upwards. "You loose."

"I don't care. I saw you smile a minute ago and you know it." Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I don't smile." I picked up my blade with a big smile on my face. "Liar." I don't know why Kai stayed with me until it became dark. I think he sort of liked me in a way but I couldn't be sure.

"You still want a battle?" I was surprised Kai even suggested it. "What happened to, 'I don't want to destroy your blade' huh?" I had my arms crossed with a grumpy look on my face. Kai laughed and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Kai laughing? Now that's scary." I laughed along with him and accepted his proposal. We launched our blades and battled for a minute. I lost of course but I wish he made it last longer. "You could've at least given me a chance or let me play longer."

"Why?" I started to list the things on my fingers. "Well let's see. Your blade is more powerful, you've got years more experience than me and your stronger." Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Oh and not forgetting the key element…"

"What?"

"You have a bit beast." Kai looked at my blade and saw there was no bit beast. "I thought you did." I shook my head not knowing if he was lying or not. "Well, what do you say to another battle?"

"Uh-uh. I'd rather keep my blade in one piece." Kai rolled his eyes. "Make your mind up." I laughed, I found Kai funny when he tried to be serious. I still saw him as his age and found it hard to believe that someone of that age could be so serious all the time. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Ok." I didn't hold Kai's hand like I did with Ana. But I kept close enough to him to feel safe. Being a little kid alone at night is when were most vulnerable here. Adrian cornered me once at night, which was when Ana became my friend. She told me something inside of her said this was wrong and stopped Adrian from hurting me. But she took quite a beating, Ana barely got away with her life but saved mine. Ever since then I never went home on my own at night.

"Adrian is the leader of the new Russian team. There's also Justin, Kara, Sam and Tila. There all creepy, especially Kara. She acts just like you and Ana too. I have only seen Justin's bit beast but Adrian's is rumoured to have one that scares even the bravest bit beast. They work on fear and use it to their advantage. Don't let the fear take over or you'll loose."

KAI

I looked at Katy, she was very sincere as though she was warning me. "Anything else?"

"Ana could tell you more if you need to know. She was on their team after all." Oh, that's just perfect. Ana had a history with a team we might just be going up against. This could work either way but I saw that Ana didn't want to go back. "So what's the story between her and Adrian?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous that he tried to kiss her?" I glared at Katy. "You can walk home on your own!"

"Please don't go, I don't want to run in to them again at night." I looked at her. "Again?" Katy covered her mouth. "I-I can't tell you." I saw she looked genuinely scared so I decided to stay with her. "If you want to know that badly. Adrian and Ana used to be an item before she left the team." I wanted to know more but knew I had to ask Ana for the rest. "Anastasia? What did Adrian mean when he said that?"

"That's Ana's full name. Try not to use it; as far as I know she only let Adrian call her that. Now she hates anyone using her full name."

"I'll bear that in mind." We reached her house and she shook my hand again. "What did you do to my blade to make it work?"

"One of your disks was at an angle so I straightened it out." She smiled and looked at her blade. "Thanks Kai."

"Don't mention it kid."

I walked back to the hotel alone thinking about the information Katy had just given me. I didn't feel like smiling anymore and the others had found a name. "Hey Kai! How does five points sound?"

"Better than bit beast bonanza."

"I'll take that as agreement." Tyson said smiling. "It's eleven O'clock, better get to bed for tomorrow." They looked at me incredulously. "Why?"

"I don't think Ana will appreciate being woken up after twelve again. And this time she might hit you with something other than a pillow." They looked fearful and went straight to bed.

ANA

I woke up to Kai climbing in the other side of the bed. I think he heard me groan because he crawled over to me. I slowly sat up and looked at him. "How are you?" I shrugged. "Ask me in the morning. What's the time?"

"Quarter past eleven." He said looking over to the clock. "Good."

"Still tired?" I nodded. "I walked Katy home tonight. She told me some interesting things." I sighed. "Like what?"

"Like you having a certain relationship…Anastasia."

KAI

The reaction was instantaneous. She grabbed a pillow and hit me hard on the head with it. I backed off and rubbed the top of my head, those pillows may've been soft but they were heavy. "If she told you that then she warned you not to say my name!" She growled at me. I wanted to get her back but knew I'd be no better than Adrian. I nodded in reply. "Next time, take her advice!"

I watched Ana go back to sleep looking angry. Me and my big mouth; she was bound to still be angry tomorrow.


	6. chapt 6

How I hated being right. When the alarm went off she was already up and dressed. She walked out our room and waited for us in the sitting room. Ana barely looked at me and didn't talk at all. But when she did look at me she had a deadly glare warning me to back off.

"Hey Ana, can I take a look at your blade now?" Ana looked at Kenny and handed him her blade. She sat away from us… away from me.

ANA

I was so angry with Kai I felt like I could hit something…or better yet someone. I looked out across the snowy roads so I wouldn't have to look at Kai. If he knew not to call me by my full name then why did he do it? I knew he wouldn't apologise so I just ignored him today. I didn't listen to his orders and kept walking away from him. He didn't frighten me and I just wanted him to stay out of my way. Or there might just be some hell to pay.

flashback

"Hello Anastasia." I smiled at him and we shared a passionate kiss under some snow-covered trees. I think on some level I truly loved Adrian. Once he even said he loved me, but I didn't know. "What do you mean you don't know?" He asked disappointed to my reply. "I really like you Adrian…but love? I don't know what love is so how can I tell you I love you?"

"You just did." He teased and kissed me again. I wished that day would never end. We managed to get away from the rest of the team and had some time alone. Adrian was my guardian angel and I loved being with him every second. If I'd have known what was coming then I would've told him I loved him. That way we could've run away and stayed together without anyone telling us what to do. They all liked me, Kara didn't say it in so many words but you could tell.

But then everything changed. We were so good at blading we were assigned a coach. How I hated that man, he nearly killed us everyday with his fitness training and the blading was non-stop. We ate, slept, talked and were even made to think about blading 24/7.

He told us to test our skills on opponents weaker than ourselves. The first place we went to was the outdoor blading area. I watched as they smashed one blade after another. It hurt me to see Adrian get such a sick look of satisfaction on his face, it was as though he was taking out his aggression on the little kids blades. Justin seemed to be getting the same satisfaction whilst the others didn't like this at all.

We watched kids running out of the area one after another. Some were angry others were holding back the tears but I could not. I let some tears go for the blades and kids that fell at my team's hands. Then I saw this little girl in a red coat. She looked like trouble so I stepped out the park to watch the show.

"GET EM!" She yelled and all the kids started hurling stones, rocks, snow balls in fact anything they could find at them. My team tried to fight back but there were too many kids, angry kids at that.

Adrian looked at me as he ran out and I shook my head looking and feeling disappointed in him. My coach threatened a new training regime on me for tomorrow since I didn't launch my blade even once that day. We were told to find the girl and make her pay for messing with us. I didn't want to do anything so I just walked behind them. The rest of the team were all hyped up and ready to hit something but I wanted no part of this.

It was late and cold when we saw her. The little girl was walking home on her own without anyone in sight. Adrian had a smirk on his face and went in for the kill. "Little girls shouldn't be alone at night." He said behind her in a manic sounding voice. The little girl turned and saw him before taking flight. We chased after her until we cornered her in an alley. "We're going to make you pay for stoning us today." Adrian picked up a rock and looked at the little girl. He moved the rock up and down her body choosing a spot to hit. "Einee Meinee Miney-"

"STOP!" I ran in front of the girl who was trembling with fear. "But she has to pay Ana."

"Listen to yourself…that's not the Adrian I knew, you're not the Adrian I loved!" He dropped the rock and looked at me. "See, you love me." I looked at him with tearful eyes. "Not anymore, you've changed and I don't like it. He's changed you Adrian and I don't know if I can love you anymore. And it's not just you, I feel like I've lost all of you somehow."

It was true, ever since that new coach came in to our lives everything changed. He made us battle each other until we were so angry we wanted to hurt one another. Justin started to hate me as I kept beating him after our training sessions. Kara used to smile sometimes, but now that's stopped altogether and she hardly talked to anyone. Tila was a bit jealous of my relationship with Adrian but now she hated me for it. Sam was the cheerful happy one but now he was the angry one.

They looked at me and I didn't move. The little girl was still behind me cowering and trembling like a leaf. "Get out of the way!" Sam ordered but I stayed put. He tied to push me out of the way but I winded him and he fell to the ground. "I quit! You want the little girl now you're going to have to go through me."

I turned to the girl and whispered. "Run." She nodded and ran away. They tried to go after her but I fought them. I was out numbered and they beat me instead. I was on the ground in more pain than I've ever been in before. I couldn't move and I heard the others grumble. They had lost her and I smiled. They looked at me and Adrian kneeled down looking at me. "We're…over…" I said before passing out.

I woke up in a hospital and the little girl was smiling at me. "You're awake."

"How long have I been out?" It was too painful to move so I stayed still. "Three days…thanks for rescuing me." I looked at the girl and saw her innocence and purity for the first time. She reminded me of me before the coach came and trained us. I lost that innocence and hated myself. I would've smiled as I looked at the girl but it was too painful. "What's your name?" I said through the pain. "Katy, and you are Anastasia right?" I frowned and looked angry. "Just call me Ana from now on ok." Katy smiled and nodded.

end flashback

I thought about this all day and felt I had been unfair to Kai. But he said my name after Katy told him not to. Did he want me to hurt him? Did he want to see me angry and test to see how in control I was over my emotions? I didn't know and was too annoyed to care.

We were going to lunch so I took my blade back from Kenny. He seemed pretty impressed as to what he had found.

At lunch I still didn't look at him. I could feel his eyes look at me sometimes but I didn't return it. All through the day I ignored him and he still wasn't going to apologise. It was like we were in a duel to see who would crack first. Well I wasn't going to let him win and I don't think he was backing down either.

KAI

We continued like this all through the day. I was starting to get irritated so I got her to come with me somewhere alone. "Ok now stop it."

"Stop what?" She said without looking at me. "This." Ana turned away but I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She immediately punched me and I fell to the floor. "Touch me again and you'll be singing soprano!" I got up and got ready to punch her back. "Go ahead, I dare you." I stopped and looked at her with a balled fist in the air.

I realised what I was doing and stopped. "Why do you hurt yourself?" Ana looked away with anger burning in her eyes. "That's none of your business."

"It is if it effects your ability to blade." She turned and glared at me. "On the contrary, it makes my blading skills even more powerful." I studied her for a minute, she looked like a bomb about to go off. "What does?"

"Like I said, that's none of your business." I scanned her eyes whilst she glared in to mine. At least she was looking at me now. "It doesn't have anything to do with your old team does it?" She went to hit me again but I grabbed her wrists and restrained her. She yelled and struggled against me. She was putting up one hell of a fight. But she was still just a girl and couldn't break free. "LET ME GO! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"It is if you keep trying to hit me." I said calmly. The anger coming from her was frightening but I kept hold of her. "YOU HAVE TO KEEP BRINGING IT UP!" It took a good few minutes for her to calm down and stop struggling. I could feel her rage so I didn't let her go just yet. "Now you are going to tell me why you are acting like this."

"Bit me." She said quietly. "Tell me."

"Why?" I could see this was going to take a while so we stayed there for another few minutes. "Have you calmed down now?" She didn't move or say a word. "Why do you want to hurt yourself?" Ana sighed and she muttered something that sounded like. "It makes the other pain go away."

"Hey Kai." Tyson and the others were at the other end of the alley looking at us. "What are you doing?" Ana took this moment of distraction to propel herself away from the wall facing her. Unfortunately I was behind her and landed on a wheelie bin behind me with my back. The shock of it made let go and Ana ran out the alley away from us. "Are you ok Kai?" Max asked as he stopped beside me. "What was all that about?"

"I'll tell you when I've figured it out Tyson." I got up slowly and painfully; I knew I was going to be sore in the morning. She didn't come back to the hotel that night and I didn't care. I had a bit of a split lip and an aching back from her.

But I began to get concerned after twelve. I had the bed to myself but it just didn't seem right without her. I missed her soft breathing lulling me to sleep for the past two nights. But I was still angry with her for hitting me. I wondered where she could be at this time of night. Was I worried about her? I may've not been, but the others were concerned for her well being. They hit the nail on the head when I heard them start talking about her old team. "I hope they haven't gotten to her." Rei said looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

I got up and went out the hotel. I checked all the places she had been in the past few days. But she was no where in sight. I passed by Katy's house and wondered if she was there. I couldn't just ring the bell and ask if she was there at this time of night. So I went back to the hotel and thought about what I was going to do tomorrow.


	7. chapt 7

Ana hadn't come back all night. I was half hoping to see her back in bed like yesterday. I had a slight bruise on my lip no bigger than a fingernail but that was nothing compared to my back. I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror to see patches of bruising where I had hit the bin.

This made me even angrier, but I couldn't help wonder where she had been last night. We went to the field where we said we'd go yesterday. Ana wasn't there either and now I was starting to get worried. The others didn't look too happy either and seemed to be looking around for any sign of her.

Just then Katy came out from a neighbouring field running towards us. "Come quick!"

"What's up?" Katy was gasping for breath she couldn't tell us, so she beckoned us to follow her and we ran to the next field. We saw Ana battling against Adrian. Both bit beasts were out. Fallen was going against something that looked like a black shadow and it milled around her.

Ana was at full strength and battled without mercy. Adrian was the same and they looked hateful towards each other. "DARK GRAVITY! Fallen was caught in a black sphere made by the shadow and Ana's blade seemed to slow down. Adrian was crashing against her blade mercilessly. Ana grew angrier with each passing moment. "4 ELEMENT ATTACK!" She yelled and Fallen broke out of the sphere.

Everything went deafly quiet. Even the birds had stopped singing and the wind was still. Then a tornado erupted out of the ground around Ana's blade. 'Fire?' Then another one came out beside it. 'Water?' The others came at the same time. 'Earth and wind as well?'

"That's impossible! How can anyone have all those elements at the same time?" Kenny stated and we stared. Then the tornados came together and swirled as one. Adrian stared with fear in his eyes. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"As if I'd tell you anything anymore!" Ana growled at him, there was pain in her eyes and his weren't so empty either. "ELEMENT BLAST!" The tornado's swirled even faster and came together. "Don't do this." Adrian looked at her. "Why not? You didn't stop them from hurting me, and if I remember correctly you gave me a few swipes yourself." Adrian had a pained look on his face. "YOU COWARD!"

A blast of light erupted from within the tornado and hit the ground. The tornados stopped as the ground started to shake and break apart. Adrian and Ana covered their eyes from the glare. A tower of light blasted out from the ground up to the clouds. "That'll take out a few satellites." Rei said as we all looked up.

Adrian picked up his damaged blade and looked at Ana who had her head bowed. She was shaking with anger and pain. "I'm sorry, nothing can excuse me for what I have done. You're right; I'm not the person I used to be. You've changed too, and I don't know what will make this better."

"I know how! I'll beat you lot and bring Boris to shame at the same time!" Did she just say what I thought she said? "I'll see you at the championships Anastasia."

"You call me that again and I'll rip your tongue out." She glared at him. "Ok Ana, you have my word I'll never use your full name again." He left after that and the pain stayed in his eyes. But a fury filled Ana's instead as she watched him walk away.

ANA

"What are you staring at?" I asked the team as they gawped at me. "Ana." Katy ran up and hugged me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Kai looked at me but I didn't look back. "How do you know Boris?" He asked and I looked out to the field. "Two years ago our team was noticed because of our talents when it came to blading. A man with a mask showed up one night after a party. He said he trained some famous bladers in his time. Never said anything about having to change who we were, or our entire lives just to train with him. He treated us like animals…nothing more. We changed from happy kids who loved blading and turned in to Boris's puppets, in two years he destroyed us."

"Oh Ana, why didn't you tell me?" Katy said looking up at me. "The less people know about him the better. Isn't that right Kai?"

"Hmm." I looked at him without glaring this time. I think he understood why I didn't like to talk about my past now. So I doubt he'll want to know anymore and will hopefully stay out of my business.

I saw Kai's back and decided to apologise than night. I wished he'd keep a top on or something but he just wore his boxers. I didn't complain as I'd done enough as it is. His lip had cleared up but the bruises were still on his back. "Hey…I'm sorry about the alley yesterday." He shrugged his shoulders and got in to bed.

Then I woke up at eleven to ice biting cold. I could feel Kai shivering and so was I. "What the hell?" Kai groaned as he got up and sniffed. "Why's it so cold?"

"I…I…hasshho…don't know." I looked at Kai. "The rooms not the only thing that's cold I see."

"Very funny." I got up and went in to the bathroom connected to my room. I came out with two bathrobes. "Here, put this on." I put mine on and looked over to Kai. "Still cold?" He was going to answer but sneezed instead so he nodded. I gave him some tissue and got back in to bed. "The others are probably warm from each others body heat, and they wear t-shirts." Kai glared at me and tried to go back to sleep. I came up with a theory, heating was probably out and we sat there shivering.

"This isn't working." Kai said shivering with his cold getting worse. "No shit Sherlock."

"W-What did you say about body heat?" I opened my eyes in alarm. "I'd rather freeze. Not that I'd get much warmth from you anyway."

"Hmph…atcho." We looked at each other for a minute. "Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?" Kai came round and put his pillows next to mine. We would've gone back to back but Kai's was still bruised. "Put an arm around me and I'll break it!" He kept them on his sides and our shivering decreased in level. I was about to fall asleep when Kai sneezed again. He had no time to turn his head and it hit my back. "S-"

"Don't say a word."

KAI

Cold's sucked. I had to cover my mouth after twelve so I wouldn't wake Ana. I felt bad and breathed through my mouth because my nose was blocked. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this bad. But this wasn't the worst cold I had so I went back to sleep. In the morning I was warm and saw Ana in front of me. She slept so peacefully as though nothing in the world could wake her up. Until I sneezed that is.

She woke and looked at me. "You still sick?" She put a hand on my forehead and I slapped it away. But she moved too quickly and got what she wanted. "I'd stay in today and get some rest if I were you. We've got a few more days before the first match so don't think on it."

"But-" She put two fingers on my lips and shook her head. "I don't like you, but you need to be well for the championships so stay in bed for today until you are better. That's not an order; it's a piece of very good advice from a teammate. Ok?" I scowled but nodded just the same. What could I say, she was right and there was nothing I could do.

Ana went through her bags for her clothes. She looked at me and sighed. "What?" I realised I was staring at her. "Thanks."

"For what? I still don't like you Kai." She kept saying that as if I didn't notice. "But I know how much it sucks to be sick. Today will be a day off for everyone, no ones going to train with you in bed."

"True." I smirked and so did she. Tyson and the others came in and looked at us. "Hey, were you guys cold last night?" We nodded and then Tyson started to laugh at something. "What?" I glared at him. He turned the light on so I could see what was so funny. "Ehh…I wouldn't look at what you're wearing Kai." Ana warned me but I didn't listen. I looked down to see I was wearing the pink bathrobe whilst she was wearing the blue. "What can I say? They looked alike in the dark."

ANA

I thought Kai would be annoyed. "Does it suit me?" He asked and everyone stared but I laughed. "It makes you look like a girl." I teased and he smirked. "Now I know what it is like to be you." He said and I groaned. "Are we training now or what?" Rei asked observing Kai. "Y…asshhoo…no." They all stared at Kai. "What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen someone sick before?"

"Yeah, but we've never even heard of Kai getting sick." Kai glared at Tyson but couldn't retort as he was overcome by a couple of sneezes. So I did it for him. "Everyone gets sick once in a while Tyson so what you said is utter crap." They stared at me for a minute.

"Today we're having a day off until the leader is better tomorrow." Tyson and the others cheered running out to have some fun. "Told you they'd be happy, right I'm off see you later." I heard him sneeze pitifully as I walked out. "Maybe that'll teach you to wear something more than just your boxers!" I shouted on my way out.


	8. chapt 8

I wondered if Kai was getting any better. But I knew Kai was capable of taking care of himself so why bother worrying about him?

The others were exploring the shops and generally having a good time. I managed to get away from them to have some time on my own. I couldn't have a good time in a place where so many of my memories were far from cheerful.

I looked at the old Abbey and cursed Voltaire for bringing me here. I can't remember what it is like to be a carefree kid anymore. I always had something to think about, and beating Adrian was one of them. In the past I wished with my heart and soul the old days would come back. But I knew they would never come back. My friends were gone forever and I would be alone if it wasn't for Katy. I didn't see my new team as friends, I saw them as a way to test my skills and get back at Boris. I hated the fact that I was using them but it was the only way.

KAI

I stopped sneezing every few minutes now; it had become a sneeze or two every hour. I took Ana's advice and rested as much as I could. I ordered some soup, there was a note attached to it. 'We are sorry about last night. The boiler broke and had just been repaired this morning.'

'Oh fucking really.' I thought irritably as I stayed in bed. I had shaken off the worst of my cold and was reading a book. But I was thinking more about Ana. No wonder she acted like me. Being trained by Boris has that effect on people.

My cold was nearly gone when she returned. "You alright now?" She asked sounding a bit irritated. "What did I do now?" I think she realised how she was acting and muttered. "Sorry." I didn't know what was going on in her head and didn't want to know. Ana looked thoroughly depressed. It was as though all the life had been taken out of her and she was nothing but anger and frustration. "What's the matter with you?" Ana looked at me and shook her head. "Never you mind." I had a feeling this had something to do with memories, so was clearly brooding over something.

"Did you have a good time?" Ana turned away and made her way towards the door at a slow pace.

ANA

I felt Kai grab my arm and I stopped. "What's wrong?" I was surprised that Kai would ask something like that. "Why? Do you care?" He let go and sneezed. "Get back in to bed."

"You ordering me around?" I shook my head. "Just a friendly piece of advice, and put a t-shirt on. You need to wrap up a bit if you want to get well." I turned to see Kai smirk. "Only if you tell me what's on your mind." I growled and put him to bed. "Want me to tuck you in as well?" I teased in a baby sounding voice, and surprisingly, he smiled. "You have to tell me otherwise I'll go out on to the balcony."

"Well, well, well. I didn't think blackmail was your forte. Ok then, here's what I did today." I told him about my visit to the abbey and he frowned as I tucked him in. My head was bowed and I avoided his eyes. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head looking in to my eyes. "You should never have to feel pain like that anymore. We are free from Boris, he has no more hold over us, let it go."

"But my team is not, and they aren't free." I looked deep in to his eyes as he looked in to mine. "They aren't your friends anymore, he saw to that." He leaned closer and I moved my head back. "What are you doing?" I whispered. Kai stopped his advance and I walked away. "You're wrong you know. They are still my friends, they just need some help."

I heard Kai huff in disbelief and I smiled when he sneezed. I slept on the couch that night in my clothes. I couldn't be bothered to change, and I didn't want to go back in the room until Kai was better. I think being ill made him soft or something. Because I swear he tried to kiss me. If he did try it I would've given him a black eye. But I couldn't help smirking. 'The unsociable girl hating Kai likes me.' I nearly laughed out loud it was so funny. I just hoped I wasn't right.

Someone gently shaking me woke me up. I woke to see Kai looking better than ever and I looked at him. "You're better I see." He nodded. "You?" I shrugged and looked away. I got up and was about to walk off but he grabbed my wrist. "You don't have to be alone."

"I'm surprised this is coming from you." He let go. "Those who have the same past find it easier to talk to one another."

I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face. "Where the fuck did you hear that piece of shit?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "But it's true isn't it?" I looked away. "I'm not ready to tell."

KAI

I watched her walk away with a heart breaking pain in her eyes. She trained with all she had today and didn't even stop when she had nothing left. It was only when Rei put a hand on her shoulder did she come back to us. There was so much anger and pain in her eyes it was frightening. "What?" She demanded looking around to see us staring at her. She picked up her blade and ran off.

"Ana!" Rei called after her, he was about to follow but I didn't think it was a good idea. "Leave her alone Rei, I don't think she wants any company."

"But-"

"Leave her." We got back to training and didn't see her for the rest of the day. I searched for her whilst the others went to lunch. I didn't feel like eating anything but had no idea where she could be.

I set off in the direction she ran. I found myself walking a long a frozen canal and saw someone sitting there. This person had her head in between her knees and wasn't moving. I came over and sat next to her. The sun glistened in her hair making it shine more than ever.

ANA

I felt numb; there was nothing there anymore. It was like someone had flicked a switch inside me turning off my emotions. "Ana?" I turned my head to see Kai looking at the frozen water. "Yes." I think he was surprised I wasn't crying. I was never one for crying so I just sat there in silence.

How long we sat there I didn't know and we didn't move. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "I just want to leave this place, everyday I see more pain from memories here."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I was talking about what I wanted. Not the reason for why I'm acting this way."

"Hmm." We sat there for a while longer looking in to the frozen water. "You want something to eat?" I looked at him and nodded. "Know anywhere good?" Kai signalled for me to follow him as I got up.

We came across a little restaurant on the corner of a main road. It was a nice little Italian with not too many people. Unfortunately the waiters thought we were together and gave us a two-seated table. There was candlelight and music. I couldn't remember what Kai ordered but I had some cheesy pasta. No nutritional value whatsoever, sometimes food like that is the only to cheer you up. But not me, however I was feeling a little better. I was thankful when we finally left.

"So?" Kai said looking at me with his arms folded. "So what?"

"You didn't look too happy." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "No offence Kai but I felt like Lady and the Tramp. The only thing that was missing was the song it's a beautiful night." Kai looked at me and started to hum the song in a deep voice. "You've gotta be kidding me." He hummed it on the way back to the hotel. He stopped when we went in. "Thank god for that." I muttered and he smirked.

Since the heating was fixed we slept on both ends of the bed again. I still didn't know if he was delirious with fever when he tried to kiss me or not. Either way I wasn't going to chance it.

"You ok now?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm alright." I yawned before falling asleep.


	9. chapt 9

The week was finally over and our first match was today. I had bought some black fingerless gloves yesterday and admired them in the mirror. "Are you ready super model?" I glared at Kai as he smirked. "Yes your royal grumpiness." He scowled and it was my turn to smirk.

I didn't know how big the stadium was until we reached it. I looked up with wonder plastered all over my face. "Wow." I breathed taking in everything. This wasn't new to the others but the size seemed to interest them. Kai looked bored as we went in. It was straight to the waiting room to wait for our match.

"Oh Ana." I cringed and turned to see Tila looking at me with an evil grin upon her face. "Hello Tila." I said in an irritated way. The others were around me and looked worried. "Boris sends his regards."

"As do I." I growled glaring daggers at her. "Adrian sends his love." I smirked and shook my head. "Well I don't send mine."

"W-what?" My smirk grew bigger as Tila stammered. "He's no longer mine, you're welcome to him." Tila shook her head. "As long as you're alive he'll always be yours."

"He made his decision. It's too late for apologies." Kai looked at me and bent his head forward until his mouth was near my ear. "I thought you said they were still your friends and just needed help. How are you helping them?" He whispered so only I could hear him. I put my mouth near his ear and whispered back. "The only way I can even begin to help them is when they are defeated. Boris will abandon them and I will be there to help them. Without Boris they will have no fight left. He made them rely on him and will be vulnerable without him; I got out just in time."

"Hmm." Tila looked very curious. "What are you whispering about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Tila turned on her heel and walked away with her nose in the air. "I hate it when she does that."

"Hmm?" I shook my head. "Never mind."

KAI

"Now way!" Kenny exclaimed when he saw the boards. "What is it Chief?"

"The All Stars, White Tiger-X, The Majestics, and the Blitzkrieg boys have all been knocked out before we came here." Tyson and the others apart from Kai looked shocked. "How?"

"There were some new teams…we've got some tough competition. Brand new teams, new strategies, and new data. This is going to be interesting." Kenny sounded excited but we didn't look so sure. "At least with the old teams we had some way of knowing how they worked." Rei pointed out making Tyson look worried. "What? Are we the last of a dying breed or something?" Ana asked.

"You could say that. New teams appear all the time but some of the ones we knew always made it through. But this time they didn't even make it to the championships." Kenny sounded almost sad. "Guess they couldn't see any point going against us." Tyson teased. But Rei and Max found it far from funny. "The white tigers would never give up!"

"Neither would the All stars!" Max and Rei leered over Tyson making him go even deeper in to the couch.

Ana sighed and went over to the window away from the arguing boys. The sun shined on her face making her hair glisten in the light. She sighed and closed her eyes. I could tell she was remembering something as she touched her lips and smiled. But then she glared and the peace on her face faltered before disappearing completely. "Are you ready?" She looked at me with the same fury in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right here's the line up." We gathered around Kenny to listen to what he said. "First Max will go against James. Rei your against Sheila, Tyson you'll be facing Damien, Kai, Leon and Ana…" Ana had a far awake look and only came away from the window when we called her over. "Yeah?"

"Your opponent is someone called Aaron." She nodded and looked at her blade. "The team is called the obliterators."

"Well they're about to obliterated Chief." Apart from Ana and I Tyson and the others put their hands together to seal the deal.

ANA

Tyson's over confidence was a bit stupid in my opinion. But it gave the rest of the team a boost and I had to admit, I felt something too.

But he had a point the obliterators were a challenge but didn't really stand a chance. Rei ended his match in a draw, Max drew too, and Tyson was close to loosing but took it in his stride. The kid who faced Kai didn't know what hit him and I defeated Aaron without even breaking a sweat. The obliterators may've lived up to their name before the tournament but not when they faced us.

We defeated team after team, I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the names but we finally made it to the last round in Russia. Eight teams were going through to the quarterfinals in Mexico. The last team we had to defeat was too much for Max and Rei, Tyson barely beat his opponent and Kai had a hard time too. I glared at my old teammates name. The black bladers were coming to Mexico too.

I hadn't been sleeping well and nearly passed out at the end of my match. The others were concerned when I collapsed back at the hotel on my bed. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"For you information I was woken up at four O'clock by your incessant snoring! Now fuck off so I can get some sleep!" Tyson growled as he left and I saw Kai smirk.

KAI

"Is she ok?" Max asked. "Go ask her yourself!" Tyson growled. "You can't ask him to do that Tyson, that's no better than suicide."

"That bad huh?" Max said looking at the room where she slept. "Well I'm not getting her up at three O'clock tomorrow." Tyson growled even louder. "I wouldn't want you to! Now keep that big trap of your shut so I can sleep!" Ana yelled through the door. Tyson was telling the others to shut up as they laughed at his expense. Looks like I'll be the one to do it…but how she would react was anyone's guess.


	10. chapt 10

'Well, here goes nothing.' I thought as I crept over the bed to Ana. She looked so peaceful it seemed a shame to wake her. But we had to catch the plane so I shook her gently. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me. "It's four O'clock right?" She asked with irritation dripping off her every word. I nodded and she groaned getting up in to a seated position. "There's some tea on your bedside table, I've already had mine."

"I can't say I like tea Kai, so you can have mine if you like."

"It's a special kind of tea that's supposed to wake you up in the mornings." Ana got up and stretched. "I've been sleeping since the last battle yesterday, so I'll be fine." She went in to the bathroom to get changed. I had the joyous task of getting the rest of them to wake up. Tyson only got up when Max threw another cup of water over him. But this time Tyson didn't let him get away with it. He gave Max what would be called a cold shower, which woke Max up no end.

We were all ready to go and waited outside the hotel for the mini bus. "Wait! Ana! Wait!" Katy was running up to us. Ana went over to her and the little girl hugged her. Ana had a warm smile back on her face. "I'll miss you Ana."

"And I you my friend." Katy looked up at Ana with teary eyes. "Promise you'll come back." Ana wiped away the girls tears and looked deep in to her eyes. "I promise." The mini bus appeared and I had to break up this tearful goodbye. "Come on Ana." I hated myself, Katy wasn't finished but I had no choice to break them up. "Goodbye is forever…but I'll be back, so I'll see you soon." Katy smiled and nodded. "See you soon." Ana planted a kiss on Katy's forehead and got in to the mini bus with us.

She didn't take her eyes off Katy until she was out of site. I could see Ana holding back a tear or two as she slumped down in to her seat. "You must care for her a lot." She looked at me. "What's it to you?" Her unemotional personality was back now that Katy was far behind. She put on some headphones but I couldn't hear what she was listening to.

ANA

I was so relieved to find our plane was already there. We got on straight away and thought I could finally get back to sleep, only to remember my twelve o'clock rule. I sighed and stared out the window hoping for some form of sleep to take me over. Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny had all gone back to sleep. Kai was in a seat facing me and I wondered if he was asleep to.

He was in his usual position, eyes closed arms crossed and looking dangerous to disturb. I sighed and looked out the window. I watched the ocean pass underneath us. It was getting very tiresome to watch the same thing for an hour. But I just couldn't sleep so I just sat back and listened to my music.

I was able to sleep at night again but was woken again after twelve. The flight was eleven hours long and I cursed my sleeping difficulty.

KAI

Ana wasn't looking too good as we got off the plane. But the strange thing was, I actually cared? I wondered if she would be ok for the next match but thought it better not to ask. We had our own rooms in the next hotel, which was a blessing. It meant we wouldn't have to be subjected to Tyson's snoring.

No one spoke to each other until the next morning. Ana still didn't look right but was in no mood to accept any pity. She growled at Max when he asked if she was all right and ignored everyone else. She was back to her definitely old self without Katy around. I hate to admit it but I actually missed the little girl. Seeing such innocence like that is a very rare thing indeed these days.


	11. chapt 11

ANA

I was so relieved when we left Russia. The climate was much warmer and the sea breeze made me feel a whole lot better. I missed Katy a lot, but her letters kept me going. She wrote about unimportant everyday things that made me smile and my heart soar. I wish I could've taken her with us, but she wasn't part of the team so it was a no go area.

Beating the other teams was a snap. There were a few losses but nothing to complain about, we still went to the next round. However, as the teams became harder to beat Kai put us in training overdrive. I was surprised we could still beat the teams after each day of torturous training.

Tyson eventually snapped and he nearly went for Kai as they practiced battling each other. But something else happened instead. His blade radiated more power that he had ever used and smashed Kai's blade out the dish. There was so much force behind it half of Dranzer was sticking out a wall behind Kai. "Wha?" Tyson gawped like a fish, not knowing what else to say his mouth hung open. We were all amazed, even Kai looked stunned at Tyson's power. But then he smirked with the slightest trace of a smile. "See what you can achieve through training?" Was he giving Tyson praise or were my ears playing tricks on me?

Although none of us wanted to admit it, Kai had a point. So we continued our training without so much as a grumble. I didn't think I would be able to make Fallen anymore powerful than she already was. I could show them her full potential…but the mere thought of it was frightening. The last time I used her full power half a building was destroyed. True it was an abandoned warehouse due for demolition but it was frightening none the less.

I looked at the beach nearby from my window and decided to have some fun on my own. I rented a cheap surfboard and took my beyblade down to the beach deciding to get a little training in at the same time. I launched fallen on to the water and she followed me as I surfed the waves.

My bit beast had no certain element and was strong in all four of them. I felt her joy when she skimmed the waves with me as though her and I were one.

I went down a wave tunnel with Fallen by my side. I reached the end and came back to shore. Rei was there and stared at both Fallen and me with amazement. "How long have you been surfing?" I raised an eyebrow. "Long enough to go through a wave tunnel."

"I see that. Fallen too?" I shrugged and he smiled.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" I shook my head and he laughed. "Are you here just to interrogate me or what?" Rei's smile vanished and he looked a bit annoyed. "Kai wants the team to meet him back at the hotel in one hour." I sighed and gathered up my stuff. "You don't have to leave now." Rei called but I wanted a shower and wouldn't want to be late for one of Kai's boring speeches.

KAI

I was in the foyer when Ana passed by with the smell of the sea on her. "M-"

"Meeting in one hour, I know, Rei told me." I hated it when people interrupted me. Ana's manners still needed an upgrade but she never let anyone in to practice talking to people nicely. I know I'm a fine one to talk, but at least I know my manners. She arrived in the foyer when everyone else arrived. "What is it Kai?" Kenny asked and I took them all to the stadium. "The line up has already been done." Ana scowled at her old team's new name. "We used to call ourselves the emeralds."

"Why?" Tyson asked and she sighed. "We all have green eyes."

"Tila doesn't, they were blue." Rei stated and Ana shook her head. "Ever heard of coloured contact lenses?" Then something caught her eye and we looked in the same direction. Boris and the Black bladers were checking out the new stadium as well. He spotted us and came over being flanked by his team. "Well Kai we meet again." I glared at this man who made my life a living hell. "Boris." He looked over to Ana and smirked. "It's a small world after all. You could be disqualified for battling my team members before their matches."

"Better check your information Boris, I was challenged by Adrian." She scowled. "But you challenged Justin."

"I think it's safe to say we're in a stalemate situation and nothing more will be said about it." Ana said glaring daggers at him. Boris smirked and walked away with his team close behind him. I felt like hitting something and I had no doubt Ana felt the same way. "I don't care how hard you train me Kai. I'll do anything to wipe the smirk off that bastards face." I agreed with her and nothing more was said.


	12. Chapter 12

ANA

Our first match was not to be against the dark bladers. I didn't care about the other team we were facing. All I wanted was to face my old team mates in battle to show them they didn't need Boris.

I sat on a roof top over looking the town watching the sun go down. My thoughts were wrapped around my old team and Boris, nothing more got through. I didn't even eat dinner from being so lost in my own head. After about an hour of thought I sighed deeply trying to come to a decision. "I take it everything isn't hunky dory in Ana's world." Max had come out to get a breath of fresh air and came up to me. "You could say that."

"That bad huh." Max may've been a happy, hyper bouncing ball in human form, but he still had his good points. He could make people feel good just by being round them. I didn't know what it was but I didn't mind being around him now.

"Anything I can do?" I shook my head. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"Do you want me to leave?"

MAX

There was an odd look in her eyes that I've never seen before. "No, can you just stay here for a while? I'd like some company for once. But you have to be quiet because I'm trying to think."

"Doable, I came here to think too." We sat there for hours thinking and pondering about our thoughts. Ana looked really lost, scared even but didn't show a lot of it. "Hey I know something that'll clear our minds." I took out my beyblade and she smiled. "That's the best suggestion I've had since I joined the team."

KAI

I stood out on my balcony to hear the sound of blading. "I've got an idea!" I heard Max exclaim. I can't say my interest wasn't raised. Before I knew what was happening I was behind the door leading to the roof. I slowly came out and to see Max and Ana blading with big smiles on their faces.

I watched from a high point over them. They weren't blading or training, they were dancing. Their blades moved in sync and passed each other now and again hardly touching at all. Max and Ana were dancing too which looked like the tango. But the amazing thing was Ana laughed and seemed to be enjoying herself. Max was enjoying himself too and they laughed when they finally broke apart. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever done." Max agreed laughing to hard to actually speak. Their blades stopped spinning and their masters were breathless. "I haven't enjoyed myself like that in a long time."

"You looked like you needed it."

"You have no idea. You know when we leave the roof I'm going to turn back to the way I usually am." Max shrugged. "I couldn't see you any other way, everyone has a one off. I can even recall Kai having a good time at some point."

"Him? Have a good time? That's one for the books." I glared at Ana from my bird's eye view. Max left and Ana suddenly looked up at me. "Enjoying my moment of fun?" I climbed down and looked at the brief change in Ana. "What's brought this on?"

"I don't know. I guess…it's because I've never had real friends before apart from Katy." The anti social girl sees us as friends? "You see the team as friends?"

"Why not?" I didn't have an answer and she smiled. "Ha, you don't know everything."

"Just leave the roof and be yourself again." I groaned and she glared at me. "I don't have to even leave the roof. I just have to be around you!" She growled storming off the roof. 'Do I annoy her that much?' I remembered the incident in the ally with the wheelie bin. 'Yes.' I thought sitting on the edge of the roof.

ANA

I don't think Kai realizes just how annoying he could be. If I have to be around him anymore than I have to I'll go insane. I'm actually seeing Tyson's point of view…now that's scary. But the pig did have a point about Kai. I didn't go back to my room I didn't even stay in the hotel. 'And if Kai has a problem with that he can shove it up his ass!'

But the thing was he did have a problem with it when he found me by the sea. "You shouldn't be on your own with Boris around!"

"He wouldn't dare try anything with me. He's not the same as he was, he's grown a little more cautious with his soldiers." Kai looked at me inquisitively so I answered him. "He tried to beat me so I retaliated by giving him a black eye for a week." He smirked and sat beside me. "So he no longer beats them?"

"No, he just doesn't do it so hard. They are no longer bed bound for days at a time. I decided to give Boris a taste of his own medicine after I saw what he did to Adrian. "

"I wish you were there when he trained me."

"I was."


	13. Chapter 13

KAI

Ana looked distant and angry. "When I was found in an orphanage blading against the other kids they sent me to the abbey straight away." Anger filled her eyes as we sat there looking at the sunset. "I managed to escape by some miracle and found Adrian. But then they joined Boris; Idon't think he recognized me so I just stayed with my team. Just when i was starting to feel happy he turns my life upside down again! I heard about what happened to you when you launched Black Dranzer and how you lost your memory. Tough break, it must've been tearing you apart to remember what happened in that certain part of your life."

'You have no idea.' We sat there for a while looking at the stars thinking about the past. But then Ana got up and brushed herself down until she was free of sand particles. "Do you know something? I'm going to say bollocks to the past! It's time to look to the future and forget about the abbey."

'Forget? I've only just remembered everything.' But I couldn't help thinking she had a point.

ANA

Kai smirked and nodded his head. We agreed not to talk about the abbey and psyched ourselves up for the next battle tomorrow. The semi finals were next on the list and appeared to be staged in Canada. The finals rumor has it are to be staged in Washington. I know we're going to get to the finals and beat the shit out of Boris's team.

Tyson and Kai were confident about a win tomorrow. But the others weren't so convinced, I was confident until I saw the statistics Kenny's laptop put up on my opponent. But what are statistics when I have a whole lot of will power and power to use. My old tem had already defeated their opponents on the news. I saw a picture of Boris and the team on it making me want to smash the TV screen. His smug face gave me enough reason to clench my fists in rage. I wished I was there right now, that way he wouldn't have anything to smile about. I felt the same thing coming from Kai as he glared at the screen.

"Damn you Boris!" I muttered and growled in agreement.

For the rest of the day i was stewing in my own juices of anger and hate until Max cheered me up again. Who needs therapy when you have an over active team mate like Max to play the fool.

(Ok this had got to be my shortest chapter in history. If any of you find a shorter one please let me know. It has to be a chapter of a book mind you, not a poem or anything.)


	14. Chapter 14

'Next stop Canada.' I thought angrily as we passed over the sea in a plane. AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING I MIGHT ADD! Kai gave me a couple of sleeping pills but all they did was make me feel drowsy. I finally managed to get a couple of hours sleep when they really started to kick in only to be woken up again. This twelve O'clock rule was really starting to get on my nerves.

We finally reached our hotel and I collapsed on to my bed. The pills were still working and I just fell asleep straight away. When I woke I realised I hadn't unpacked. But as I looked around my things were unpacked except for my underwear…hmm.

Kai came in later to tell me it was time for training and I got up without hesitation. "Where?"

"By the frozen lake behind the hotel." I nodded in reply and grabbed my gear. When I arrived by the lake they were already there. "You've finally woken up then?" Tyson said totally confusing me. "Finally? I've only been asleep since this morn-" I stopped in mid sentence as I saw Kai shaking his head. "Yesterday morning?" He nodded and I shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I'll take a miss on those pills next time." He smirked and I joined in with the training.

Like always it was pretty tough and I couldn't help think we were being watched. I spun round to see Kara looking at us up a nearby tree. She sat on the branch observing us. "FUCKING SPY!" I yelled and everyone looked at me. I glared at Kara and they did the same. She was dressed in her usual black clothes looking like a goth. Her long black leather coat and hat made her look quite intimidating to little kids and the older kids didn't like the look of her much either.

I came up to her and she looked down at me. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged and looked back at my new team. "You've been sent here to spy for Boris haven't you?"

"Not everyone is on his side Ana." I nearly forgot the sound of her voice since she spoke so little. It was just as powerful and strong as ever. "I came here on my own to see how you've progressed. And from what I hear, you've become quite powerful. I don't need to report back to Boris when Adrian and Justin were set up with recording equipment for your battles together. I on the other hand have just come here as an observer." That's the most I have ever heard her say at once. "So you don't agree with what Boris does either?"

"No." She sighed. "But I will not leave them to be used by Boris like puppets."

"Then make them see what's happening." Kara sighed and shook her head. "Not now. They are in too deep and think of Boris as their leader instead of just a coach now. They're even begging to praise him. But if it gets out of hand then I'll gladly step in as I know you will." I was glad I wasn't on my own anymore, if there was one person I could always count on it was her. I smiled but she didn't even smirk. "Still the lone wolf I see."

"Might be." Kara always had a habit of disappearing to get away from us when she wanted to be alone. Look's like she was still doing her disappearing act even now. She jumped down and started to walk away. "Hey Kara!"

She stopped but didn't turn round. "When we beat Boris you'll help me make them see who Boris really is ok?" Her head turned to look over her shoulder. A smirk crept over her face and she nodded in reply. It was always so creepy when she smirked or smiled, but this one was just a regular smirk. I watched her walk off thinking about the finals.

KAI

We got back to training and I could see what Katy meant by Kara being like me. But that didn't mean we were so alike, everyone is different and that's all that matters. Ana trained hard in to the day and didn't stop for a break until lunch. She took angry bites out of her food staring at the sky. Max brought her back to us by trying to talk to her. "Huh?"

"What planet are you on?"

"Pluto, bit cold this time of year." Some of us laughed whilst others just ate. "Very funny." Max smiled. She was back with us for the rest of the day training harder than I have ever seen her train before. She was determined to beat Boris. I couldn't blame her, he did destroy her life after all.


	15. Chapter 15

-1The semi-finals have finally arrived. We were more than ready for the next team…and not because they didn't have bit beasts. BUT BECAUSE KAI WAS TRAINING US RAGGED FOR THE PAST WEEK! I know I said I wouldn't care how hard he trained me just as long as we beat my old team, but to train us morning noon and night was a bit much! I had a feeling he wanted Boris to loose as well but he didn't have to take I tout on us...dammit!

I'd go in to the match but it was so quick and pointless the only thing we did was try not to destroy their blades. By us trying I mean the rest of the team minus Kai. He was bored with the competition and just sliced off the attack wings on his opponents beyblade. I guess he was practicing his accuracy or something because he seemed satisfied with the outcome. "I'll never understand you."

"Hmm?" He said to me as he came back over to us. "You go on about honour, pride and the spirit of the game and you do something like that. That's not very honourable to me."

"I was training." He said simply whilst shrugging his shoulders. "I know you want to beat Boris's team, but save it for the final instead of using your skills against opponents that don't have a chance of beating you." He smirked. "What?" He studied me for a moment before answering. "I never thought you would be the voice of reason."

"Psshh! Whatever!" I turned away from him and crossed my arms hiding my smile from him. Grump, yes. Moody, definitely. But on those rare occasions he could be really amusing…when he wanted to be.

I was really starting to dread our encounter with the emeralds and I felt sick. On our way to Washington for the finals I gripped the arms of my plane seat making the fabric crease and creak under my hands. Kai was sitting beside me and I noticed he was looking at my hands. I removed them from the arm rests and the fabric was deeply creased. "Nervous?" I stared out the window ignoring him. The last thing I needed was to be told everything will be all right yada yada yada. "All you can do is try your best." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in surprise and he was in his Kai position. "Yeah, I guess your right." Kai, you always say the right things when people need advice.

We arrived at our hotel and unpacked for the next few days we would be spending here. Max was going to be first, then Ray, Tyson, Kai and I would be last. That would mean I would be facing Adrian once and for all. Tyson complained and said something about the world champ going last but one glare from me kept him quiet.

I wasn't sure how much longer my nerves could take this as we entered the stadium. Kai tried to give us some encouraging words but with it being Kai it didn't come out very well. The good thing about this is he actually tried and everyone cheered…except me. I think he was disappointed without my reaction so I just nodded. He nodded back and we made our way to the stadium.

Well this is it. Our first match against the emeralds and Boris. The first match was to be Sam against Max. I think I really liked Max because he reminded me of Sam before he became angry, merciless and in the truest sense of the word phsychotic.

His green mop on top of his head brought out his green eyes no end. He looked angry these days in those dark clothes just like the rest of the team. If I didn't know any better I would say they looked like a clan of vampires pretending to be human. It hurt me to see the happy gleam in his eyes be replaced by so much anger at the world.

KAI

Max stepped up to the stadium and looked at Sam. "Hey how's it going?" Sam just glared at Max and didn't answer him back. "Gee, just trying to be friendly."

"You are my enemy, prepare to be annihilated!" I hadn't heard such words in a long time. But with Max we can safely say the gloves are most definitely off. He became focussed and got ready to launch.

"BLADERS ARE YOU READY?" Did DJ really have to shout like that? Note to self bring ear plugs next time. "3...2...1..LET IIIIT RRRIIIP!"

Max and Sam launched their blades and went straight in for the attack. Max was usually the defensive type, he must've changed his strategy to take Sam off guard. I've gotta give some credit to the happy blond, he knew what he was doing because Sam nearly got thrown out of the dish. Sam gritted his teeth and growled as he used all his concentration to stay in the dish. But to no avail and he watched it fly out and land behind him. "Good change of tact Max." Tyson said and Max winked with a big smile on his face in reply. By the way the kid winced and held the microphone away from his ear Boris must be pissed.

The next began round and things were heating up. Max grinned and wasted no time calling out Draciel. "I'm not that easy!" Max cried looking at the now glaring Sam. "Don't underestimate him Max." Ana hissed with her fists clenched by her sides.

Sam looked like he was about to kill and Draciel was very fresh meat indeed. "COME OUT RIPPER!" A Large black dog with red, fiery eyes howled and turned to Draciel. Saliva dripped from it's jaws as it charged. "Huh a fire type! Well mines a water type and watch out for my wave attack because you'll be all washed up. GO DRACIEL!" Sam wasn't unnerved by the huge wave that was heading for Ripper. In fact he seemed almost pleased. "MAX WATCH OUT!"

"What for? I'm gonna win Ana."

"Max he's up to something this is all too easy for him." Max turned back to the match to see what Ana was talking about. It was then Max quickly realised he was going to pay for his over confidence. Sam was just standing there waiting for the wave to hit.

Just at the last second Sam jumped up and so did Ripper. The demon god dodged the wave and was now right over it. "MAKE HIS ATTACK YOUR OWN RIPPER! ABILITY CHANGE!"

"What?" Max's mouth hung open as Ripper glowed and turned the wave back on Draciel with increased force. Max's blade was starting to wobble. "No way! That bit beast is made of fire. How can it harness Draciel's water based attacks?" Sam Grinned maliciously as he looked at Max's blade wobble out of control. Max didn't know what to do and his blade quickly came to a stand still. "Easy. Through intense training I've managed to build up a strong resistence to water type attacks. Then I managed to find a way to use my opponents power against them. Clever huh?"

"NO WAY!"

"Oh man, Max is in trouble here." Tyson gasped looking on at Max as he tried to think of a way to defeat Sam.

He tried to seem focussed for the next round but just wasn't getting it. So his blade was hit again and started to wobble. Ana jumped up, clearly she had seen enough. "MAX! YOU POSSES THE SACRED WATER BEAST DRACIEL!"

"So what do I-"

"DRACIEL HAS MORE POWER OVER WATER IN ONE OF HIS CLAWS THAN RIPPER EVER COULD! SO USE IT!" Ana yelled looking like she wanted to beat some sense in to Max. But his eyes lit up and he looked at Ana. "Your right, thanks for the advice." He turned back to Sam who seemed a little confused. "Your bit beast maybe powerful but he's still a fire type with or without your power."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Sam shouted throwing away the microphone head set. I could see Boris turning purple from shouting down his head set. "Just watch! You can't change the rules of nature no matter how hard you train!"

Max came back with another wave attack and Sam was confused. He did the same thing last time but Max got Draciel to make the more powerful wave turn in to a water funnel. The water attacks kept being turned back and forth with the attack power increasing. "DON'T PANICK! WE'RE JUST EXPERIENCING SOME WATER TROUBLE!"

"If one side doesn't buckle soon DJ and Max will drown." Ray said with concern high in his voice. "Come on Max." Ana growled with her hands clenched together in silent prayer.

Sam and the blond were looking exhausted and breathing heavily. Then Sam turned the battle around by ordering Ripper to drown Max. The water came at Max and surrounded him "MAX!" The team cried and we stood there feeling helpless to do anything. "HAHAHA! Finally! I win!" Sam cried and was about to turn around when MAX came shooting out of the water looking very angry and focussed. He glowed with his Draciel's colours. "GO DRACIEL!"

The water leapt up smothered Ripper's flames. All that could be heard was the pitiful sound of a defeated dog. Sam fell to his knees defeated as his blade hit the ground. "No!" He said hitting the ground with his fist. Max caught his blade and grinned as he came back towards us. "Did you see me out there guys? Thanks for the advice Ana. Ana?"

ANA

I was going towards Sam who was still on his knees with a couple of tears in his eyes. I heard Boris's angry voice coming out of the discarded head set. I crushed it under my foot and knelt beside Sam. "Hey, you ok?"

"All those things he said, he promised. It was all a lie like you said, he-he made sure we wouldn't question him. He said if we followed him 100 then we would win. But its all a lie!" He cried letting the tars flow freely. I hated mushy moments like this and didn't know what else to do. I remembered what I did in the past so I embraced him. He was a couple of years younger than I was making him the youngest out of the group. We all treated him like a little brother and I still do. "Come back with me, he doesn't own you anymore. Ok?" Sam wiped his eyes dry and I lead him back to the others who welcomed him. But Sam just sat down without speaking looking thouroughly depressed. 'One down, four to go.'

ADRIA

Sam's defeat sent a ripple of disbelief throughout the group. We always knew Sam was the weakest player but never did we think he would get beaten so easily.

Boris clenched his teeth in anger as Ana took Sam away from him. "We've lost him." Justin growled earning a clip round the ear from Boris. "Then you can go out there next and win!" Justin looked serious and put away his jokes. 'Watch out, the next battle won't be so easy.'


	16. Chapter 16

ANA

Sam was withdrawn since the battle. I asked Kai if I could take him in to my room since we all had separate rooms. He took one look at Sam and I think he knew Boris would rip him to shreds. "Do what you like."

"Thanks. Sam you're coming with us and don't say no, I don't want Boris to take out the loss on you. Remember it's his fault your here in the first place. Please say something…you're still my little brother you know." He remained silent with his head hung low so his hair covered his face. He was like this one the coach ride back to our hotel as well.

Max and the others tried to say it was ok, whereas Kai told him to get over it earning a death glare from me. He instantly got the message and walked off. 'Good Mr. Grump.' I mused smirking at my power over him. I know that was the way Kai is but this was one of these times where he should keep his mouth shut.

When we got back to the hotel I took Sam in to my room so I could talk to him. A couple of the others tried to follow me but I didn't want them to. "Hey guys I need to talk to Sam alone so if you don't mind…go away." I closed the door to hear Tyson say 'she's got a great way to say please' in a sarcastic tone.

I turned to see Sam sitting on the chair by the window with his head still bowed. "Hey come on, it's not your fault."

"H-How can you forgive me for beating you like that?" His voice was rapped with guilt and he still didn't raise his head. He did have a point, I asked myself that question many a time. "I guess because I remember you the way we were, not how things are now. I want to have those times back Sam, I want us to be the way we were."

"Me too, but I don't know if I can forgive myself." Tears hit the floor wand I embraced him again remembering all the times before when I did. "Can you take me back so easily?" He said through his tears. "It won't be easy to get us back to the way we were but…I'm willing to try." Sam hugged me back and cried in to my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said over and over again. When he had finished he looked at me with those green eyes. "Thank you."

"Your welcome little brother. Now what do you say we get some dinner?"

He came out and apologised to the team even after I told him not to. "Hey it's no ones fault but Boris." Tyson just repeated what I said but Sam still felt bad. However he got along with Max just fine before getting to know Tyson and Ray. He gave Kai a wide berth before saying the odd hello.

SAM

I couldn't believe Ana took me back so quickly and forgave me for everything. She really did want those days back just as much as I did…now. When I lost I saw Boris for what he really was, a liar, a cheat and a general instead of a coach. I was his pawn and he used me all the way. Well I'm not going to be used anymore and for the first time in a while I smiled, laughed and generally had a good time. All my anger vanished when I lost. It took loosing for me open my eyes that had been closed for so long.

My old personality was coming back and I got on with the other team. Max especially, for what reason I don't know why. Ana said it's because he and I have the same happy personality. It would be great to be that way again, not a care in the world and I would have fun all the time.

Later that night I went out on the main balcony from the living room behind me. Someone opened the door behind me and stood a few feet away from me. I was too busy looking a the view and the stars to be interested in this person. "Feels good to be free again doesn't it?" I looked at Kai wondering why he was talking to me. "Yeah it does." We stood out there for a while and I noticed I was a head shorter than him like the other guys. But he was a few inches taller than them. "So where are you going after this?"

"I don't know." I said and sighed. "Ana seems to though."

"Hmm?" Kai said and looked at me. I wonder why he was taking such an interest in this all of a sudden. But with what I did before now with Boris I thought it better to be the one to answer instead of questioning. "She wants to get the old team back together, make things the way they were." Kai didn't seem to like the sound of this. "Can you?"

"I can't forgive myself for what I have done…especially to her. But she forgives me and the others so maybe there's a chance things could go back to the way they were."

KAI

What Sam said effected me in some way. How and why is a good question. I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut and I had a feeling why but it was ridiculous. I wondered if Ana would get back together with Adrian even after what he did to her. "I wonder if she'll get back with Adrian. He broke her heart and made her this way so maybe yes or maybe no. That's gotta be the question of the century. But she's forgiven the rest of us already so there might be a chance she's forgiven him." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked not quite sure if he was telling me this. "Oh sorry just thinking out loud." He didn't look me in the eye but seemed sincere. Sam went back inside and I saw Ana greet him warmly and he hugged her. I wished I was there instead of Sam but shook that thought out of my head. Ana was a team mate and she doesn't like me.

'But ah…' A voice said in the back of my mind. 'You like her.' As a team mate. 'Liar!' Shut up! This is weird I'm arguing with myself. Dranzer wasn't talking to me but there was a voice inside my head telling me otherwise. 'Why don't you make your feelings clear? You did after all try to kiss her when you had a cold and didn't hold back the-' SHUT UP! I blocked out this voice that was seriously starting to annoy me.

When I regained control over my mind I went back inside to see Sam in a full scale head lock. Ana's hair was wet and she was delivering the noogie from hell. "Ana! Can't breathe…" She released some of the hold around his neck…slightly.

"Say the magic words and I'll let you go." The rest of the team were laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry I chucked water on you, I'm a moron and an idiot." She let him go and he gasped for air. "You know what I'll do next if you do that again don't you Sam?" The poor boy gulped and sat down away from her. "Find something funny?" She scolded the team who stopped laughing instantly. I thought I was the only one who could do that but Ana looked very pissed off. The water in her hair dripped on to her t-shirt making the top line of her bra visible. I looked away and sat down trying not to look at her.

'Hmm I wonder if her bra is-' No! Shut up! Get your mind out of the gutter she's a team mate! 'So?' I told you once before be quiet! That second voice was really starting to get to me. I beat down the blush that threatened to invade my cheeks and didn't look at where Ana was sitting until she left. Sam was wiping his face dry with an embarrassed look upon his face. A puddle of water had collected on the seat. Ray sighed as no one else seemed to make a move to clear it up. He dumped the remaining water over the balcony and turned the cushion over on the dry side. I heard the unmistakable yelp of someone getting hit by water under the balcony. Good thing we were six floors up otherwise Ray wouldn't have come back through the door in time so as not to be seen.

Tyson came over to me with a big fat grin on his face. "Kai you had to have been here to see what Sam did and the way it led up to the finale. Oh man it was priceless."

"Tyson you are such a simple creature." I sighed. "What does that mean?" He growled.

"It means you are so easy to please." Tyson stormed to his room. I smirked at so easily having wiped the grin off his face…again. No one but I …and maybe Ana could do something like that to 'never say die' and 'always have fun' Tyson. Ana seemed to have picked up on my people's skills after a while and tried them out on me. Of course I won…the first few times. She seemed to have adapted them and managed to get to me every time. 'Maybe that's why you like her.'

"AHHH!" I yelled and they all looked at me like I was nuts. "There's a spring loose in this chair." I lied, but as luck would have it a spring did pop up as I stood up. "Ow. You Ok Kai?" Ray asked and I nodded. "I'm going out for a walk."

"You'll need it after a shock like that." Max teased in fun and I smirked.

I definitely needed to go outside and clear my head or I might just commit suicide. I'd rather commit homicide in the back of my mind and kill the voice that was driving me nuts. 'That's not very nice.' Cannit will you I have to think. 'Jeez, sorry for breathing.' You don't breath your just an annoying voice in the back of my head. Why am I arguing with you anyway? Just go away and leave me alone. 'Easier said than done I'm afraid. But I'll try…oh and by the way.' What? I growled in irritation. 'You may be able to hide your feelings for Ana from everyone else but you can't hide them from me and Dranzer.' Just go away! He did but I couldn't help thinking he had a point.

ANA

I had a shower and changed in to some dry clothes. The nerve of that boy sometimes! But then I smiled knowing Sam had reverted back to his old ways, I wish I could do that just as easily. I glared at the mirror as I tried to put my hair back the way it was remembering why I was there.

Flashback

We were talking about Sam and Max's battle when I said something along the lines of. "Unlike Max Sam, you didn't have complete control over the element water."

"Don't I?" I shook my head realising too late that the cup of water in his hand ended up over my head. "You really wanna try doing that?" I growled with a threatening intention clear within my voice. "Ok." And before I could move out of the way the cup was turned over and I was wet through. Sam ran around the room. I ran after him for a minute or two before grabbing his neck and taking him back to the already wet seat. I put Sam's face in the puddle and rubbed his face in it. Then I gave him the noogie from hell and he apologised like he always does.

End of Flashback

Serves him right. I may love the little brat but we shared a past together and that's something very special. I only wish the rest of my old team could see that. Though I'm not so sure they'll come back as easily as Sam did.


	17. Chapter 17

-1SAM

I was asked to stand up in front of everyone as they sat on and around Ana's bed. "So what's the line up Sam?" Ana asked me. "From what i know the first match was to be me against Max. After that Ray will be facing Justin, Kai against Kara, Tyson will be against Tila and Ana-"

"Adrian." She sighed and looked at me. "Is there anything more you can tell us?"

"Not really Ana, Boris made us train by ourselves so we lost our team spirit and concentration fighting alone." I said making Ana sigh. "You think Boris would've learned by now after the way we beat him the first time." Tyson growled. "Anything else Sam?"

"From what I have seen of the other their fighting style is still the same only more powerful. They can pull off the same stunt I can."

"That's all I needed to know. Right here's the low down on my old team mates that you should know. You saw me defeat Justin but don't be fooled, he can be extremely dangerous when he gets mad. Like Gary and Galzzy." Max flinched at the memory of him getting defeated by Gary in the Asian Tournament. Ray looked a bit concerned, he knew only too well the power of Gary when he got mad. "And if I know the way Boris has been treating them Justin has got a really short fuse. He might try to throw you off at first by pretending to be a soft touch when in reality he is really dangerous. You've all seen his bit beast right?" They nodded remembering the grim reaper rising out of Justin's beyblade. "Well I'm sure I don't have to tell you to make sure he doesn't touch yours. If he does than his bit beast can paralise yours for a few seconds, it may not seem like much but that's all he'll need to knock you out of the dish."

"So how can I defeat his bit?" Ray asked looking more concerned now than he did before. Ana looked at him and went through her memories of seeing Drigger in action. "Well the match is tomorrow, so I might be able to show you a move to defend against his bit early in the morning."

"How early?" He asked and I smirked. "Don't worry it won't be at the crack of dawn Ray. More like 6:00am so you'd better get to bed early tonight." He nodded and I tried to think of what to say about Kara.

"I don't know much about Kara's style of fighting as she usually trained alone. All I can say is she's very strong and doesn't hold anything back from anyone no matter who they are." I said looking directly at Kai who nodded. "She may want to come with us but she won't let Boris know that by letting you win. Either you beat her or she beats you no questions asked. Her take no prisoners attitude makes her very dangerous."

"What makes you think she'll beat me?" Kai said in a cocky kind of way making Ana scowl at him. "If you go in there thinking that then you've already lost. I can beat Adrian which is something she's never done but she's beaten me a few times. Sam was considered the weakest link from our team-"

"Hey!" I resented being called weak. "Sorry Sam but that's what you were."

"Well he didn't seem weak to me when we were battling." Max said making me feel less angry. "You should listen to Max Kai. From what I've seen of Sam's power it's become stronger."

"How much stronger?" Kai asked, now he didn't sound so cocky. "Twenty fold. I'm not trying to scare any of you…" She said hastily, seeing the looks on their faces. "…but you have to take this seriously. Confidence is a good strength from Max's win. But over confidence will be your down fall too easily."

"Does she have a bit beast?" Kenny asked typing all the data in to his laptop as he always did. "Yes but I've never seen it. Maybe Kai might prove a worthy enough opponent to bring it out. She's learned to harness the power of her bit beast without even bringing it out. But her power will double when it does come out so I'm not sure you want it to come out." Kai smirked. "Laugh while you can Kai but be careful. Kara is a formidable opponent."

"I heard you the first time, now what about the other two?" Kai said. Ana was really starting to loose her patients with his attitude but regained her self control and turned her back on him.

"Tila is what I would call second in command. She has a list of tactics and strategic manoeuvres as long as her arm. Honestly she could write a book on what we've picked up as a team at least 1000 pages long. With her photographic memory she knows them all and uses the one she deems most suitable. You need to be a bit cautious when battling her and try to come up with some new manoeuvres of your own. It might take her off guard if she hasn't seen one of them before and that's all you'll need." For once Tyson didn't say anything and just nodded drinking in every word Ana said. "Her bit beast is a Black Panther so she's an earth Type."

She walked over towards the window and sighed. "And of course there is Adrian."

"Yeah, how can we forget about him. He's creepy, like Sanguinex (I think that's how it's spelt, if not then I'll correct it later.) was when we first met him."

"He didn't used to be." Ana sounded sad and distant. I looked at Kai to see him look at her with an odd look in his eyes. Then with a slight shake of her head she turned back to the group and Kai looked away. I sure hope this doesn't mean what I think it means because I don't think Adrian and Ana have quite finished altogether.

"Adrian's bit beast is the most frightening and powerful bit beast I have ever seen. When his bit beast comes out it takes the form of your own and has the same abilities. He can also make Shadow change in to other bit beasts he has seen and copy their abilities. But the thing is Shadow makes the power of the acquired bit beasts form grow by ten percent. But for some reason he can't seem to take the form of mine. I think it's because Fallen has no specific element, either way he will never defeat me, even if we loose our lives my blade will still be the least one spinning the dish."

KAI

"Don't talk like that." I could stop myself saying that and everyone gave me odd looks left and right. "What I mean it shouldn't come to that so don't mention it."

"Let's hope not."

"Well it won't because no one should die to win a battle. Your forgetting it's still just a game in the end." OMG I sound like Tyson. "You just don't get it." She said leaving the room. "Where are you going?" I yelled after her. "TRAINING!" She yelled back and stormed out of the hotel room.

"She's right Kai you don't understand." Sam said looking at me. "Well then, enlighten me."

"Whatever's going on between Ana and Adrian isn't over yet. Not until the final Battle will I truly be over." Sam said and left the room as well, I had a sneaking suspicion he went after Ana.

We all filed out of Ana's room and did our own thing. I went up to the roof to be alone and think on Sam's words. They really hit me and I didn't know why. 'You like her, admit it!' You again? Didn't I tell you to get lost? 'How can I get lost in your own mind?' Stop talking to me, it's to weird! 'Then admit your feelings and I will.' OK! I LIKE ANA! THERE YOU HAPPY NOW? 'Yes.' Now will you leave me alone?

The voice didn't answer and I just realised what I said. But there was more than one problem with this. First of all Ana doesn't like me, second she's not quite finished with Adrian and third this wasn't like me. I mean I'm Kai, I don't admit my feeling to anyone…even myself until now.

I didn't know how long my mind was chewing this over. I was brought round from my thoughts by the sound of the roof door opening behind me.

Ana was walking to the other side of the roof away from me. I don't think she saw me because I would be blocked from view by the door. She stood by the edge leaning on the concrete slab running along it reaching her elbows in height. She put her arms in a folded position on it and gazed at the view from it. The strong breeze whistled past her and she shivered.

I came towards Ana to see her shiver again. I soundlessly took off my jacket and put it around her. She must've been thinking some really deep thoughts because she jumped when the material touched her ear. "Oh, hey Kai." She wasn't surprised to see me here. But she was surprised as to why I put the jacket on her. "We cant have you getting sick before tomorrow. We need your advice for our matches."

"All you need to know is Kara's fighting style is similar to yours. You change your strategy and she might have. But then again she is very resourceful too so it could go either way. Like I said you and her are near enough a perfect match."

"Why are you up here?"

"The same reason you are Kai, I came to think." Am I that predictable? 'You are always thinking, I'm surprised I can get a word in now.' I thought I told you to- "You wanna go back inside?" My thoughts were interrupted by her voice I hungered for her lips but resisted the temptation. "Cold?" She nodded. 'Chicken.' Shut up! Mind you I wasn't so warm myself. After giving Ana my jacket goose bumps appearing on my arms. Ana noticed and handed me back my jacket. "I think you might like this back. Don't want you catching another cold now do we."

"No." I growled and she rolled her eyes. She was still making fun of me over that? If I could count the number of times she teased me about that it would a number well over thirty.

We went back down to our hotel room to see The Emeralds going down a corridor at the end of ours. Adrian stopped behind them and looked at Ana who glare at him. 'Two days' he mouthed and she nodded making him walk after his team again. Tila telling him to hurry up as she clutched his arm. It was like a silent challenge has passed between them and she sighed. "I know you can take him."

"You'd better believe it." She growled. But I knew that wasn't what was worrying her.

ANA

Thanks for scaring the shit out of me on the roof Kai! That guy is a fucking ghost sometimes he really is.

As I saw Adrian passing in front of me and confirmed out battle date in the finals. Kai and Ray would be battling tomorrow whereas my battle with Adrian was the day after.

I remembered our times together in every detail and the love we shared. But that all died when he beat me senseless so I don't know if I could take him back. Maybe as a friend but anything more? I didn't have a clue and lay back on my bed trying to clear my mind about it. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

There was a knock at the door and Kai was standing there. Why does he always seem to show up when you don't need him? He's like the police, there when you don't need them but impossible to find when you do. "What?" I wasn't in the mood to be polite. "I came in to tell you Ray's gone to bed and it might be wise for you to do the same thing."

"No shit Sherlock…Sorry." I added seeing his face. "Thanks."

KAI

'Go on, ask her what's wrong.' Shut up! I already knew what was wrong anyway and it seemed stupid to ask. Ana looked like she wanted to get something off her chest. But somehow I knew I wasn't the one to do it. Oh what the hey, it couldn't hurt could it? "Uh…"

"Yeah?" I paused looking at her as she lay there on her bed expecting an answer. "Nothing." She gave me one hell of an odd look as I closed the door after me. 'You big fat fuckin chicken!' I thought I told you to- "Hi Kai." Sam! Of course, if anyone could talk to Ana it was him. Great timing kid! "Sam, I think Ana needs to talk to someone."

"Huh?" I think he was a little confused by my request but something appeared in his eyes I couldn't quite register. "We spotted Adrian not too long ago and they shared silent words."

"Oh, I'll get right on it. I'll talk to her before she goes to sleep, she always tells me stuff at that time." Why was he bloody telling me this? "Well you'd better do it now because she's going to bed." He went up to the door and paused. "Try not to get in the way when Ana and Adrian come down to it." I turned to answer him but all I saw was a door coming to a close. 'I wonder what he meant by that?' Shush!

It was only when I entered my room did I know what the kid meant. SHIT! THAT LITTLE SOD KNOWS HOW I FEEL? WHAT IS HE A FUCKING MIND READER? 'Guess I was wrong. You can't hide your feelings from every-'SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID FUCKIN OPINIONS! I JUST NEED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN THINK! The voice left me alone again and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I jammed on my head phones and turned my music up full blast blocking out anything. Even that annoying little voice in the back of my mind. 'I heard that.' I sighed, will I ever get rid of you. 'No.' Will you just- 'Ok, ok. Calm down tall dark and broody. I don't need another headache right now because I'm still recovering from the last one with you yelling at me in you head.' I smirked when I felt him go away.

How long I spent listening to my music I hadn't a clue. All I could see now was black. 'Hmm, must've fallen asleep. Oh well.' I thought letting the darkness over take my mind.


	18. Chapter 18

ANA

Well the next day had finally arrived. I wasn't to worried about getting Justin back but we needed Kara. However I had a feeling we would get her win or loose.

Ray was first up against the ever so overconfident Justin. I hoped getting up early to show Ray the move was enough. There was no going back now as he stepped up to the dish looking Justin in the face. "I'm going to take you down!" Justin said with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Notta chance."

Justin growled and got ready to launch. Ray did the same minus the growl. I just hoped Justin's anger didn't over power Ray's defensive move. "3...2...1...LET IT RIIIIP!" How I wished DJ didn't yell like that. I was beginning to get a headache.

I watched as the battle amazed and dazzled the crowd whilst I was still on the edge of my seat. Ray may've had the speed but Justin had the attack power. "I've had enough!" Justin brought out his bit beast as it tried to paralyse Drigger. But the bit beast went back in Ray's blade and a circle of light surrounded his beyblade. The light then surrounded Drigger as the bit beast came out again. Justin foolishly attacked and his bit beast screamed in pain as it disappeared back in to his blade. Ray then knocked the blade out the dish pretty easily after that. I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Boris yelled orders at Justin through his head set.

The second round was coming and Justin's cage had been firmly rattled. He scowled and got ready to launch again. Their battled heated up with their moves becoming faster and more powerful after every strike. Ray made his move again and Justin attacked with anger. However the circle of light shattered and Drigger was thrown out of the dish. "Oh no." I gasped knowing full well I was expecting this. "Kai call Ray back, I need to talk to him."

"DJ, we need to talk to Ray for a couple of minutes." Kai said making DJ nod his head and proclaim a time out. Ray came over to us looking stunned. "I can't deny I didn't expect this to happen. He's using his strength like I said his anger is the key to his power. Think about your strength and amplify it. He doesn't have your balance Ray, try to amplify it and you have a fighting chance to win." He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Ana. I promise to do my best guys."

"You go Ray." Tyson said. "You show him who's boss Ray." Max said with a big fat grin on his face. "Will do."

'Just hold on Ray.' I thought praying what I said would be enough. Ray and Justin looked each other straight in the eye. "Come back for more punishment? I thought you would've given up by now."

"Put a sock in it."

"What?" Justin growled. "I'm tired of you talking all the time. So are you going to stop talking and put your blade where your mouth is or what?" I could see what Ray was doing but I wondered if it was wise.

They launched and the battled started as usual only more heated. They brought out their bit beasts whilst Ray brought out his defensive shield. Justin used his anger and Ray used his balance. The two powers clashed again and again with powerful pulses of light exploding outwards threatening the bladers to fly in to the walls behind them.

For a final strike both bladers drew back, concentrated their energies and charged. "GO DRIGGER!"

"GO REAPER!" There was an ear drum splitting crash and both blades flew in to the air. The bladers were thrown back and they watched as their bladers head towards the dish. They called to their blades to keep going. All but one went back in to the dish.

Ray's mouth hung open when Drigger stopped spinning in mid air and landed outside the dish by his feet. "No, D-Drigger." He stuttered picking up his friend and holding him to his heart. "You did well my friend, don't think any less of yourself. I don't." He came towards us looking tired and sat down beside Tyson. "You did well Ray and put up a great fight."

"Thanks Kenny and I know. I'm knew I wouldn't win but there was always that chance."

"There is always a chance Ray." I said making the team look at me. Great I'm the centre of attention…oh well. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. That was the best fight I've ever seen against Justin. The only problem is Boris looks happy and I'll never get Justin back unless we win this match over all."

"I'm sorry I lost." I didn't intend to make Ray feel guilty. "Don't be, you gave it your all. That's all anyone could ask for." He looked a bit happier.

KAI

I never knew Ana had that side to her. I thought Sam was changing her back to the way she was but that hatred was still present in her eyes every time she looked at Adrian.

"HEY KAI!" I looked over to the dish to see Kara signalling me to come over. "ARE WE DOING THIS THING OR WHAT?" She maybe on our side but I think she was giving Boris a little show of her own. I smirked as did she as I came over to the dish. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "I've never been more ready." I smirked. "That's good to hear because I won't be going easy on you."

"Same here Kai."

KARA

"Kara! What are playing at?" Boris was yelling at me wondering why I was having fun for once. I took the head set off and yelled down the reciever. "Oh shut up you old sod! This is the most fun I'm gonna have in years after listening to you. After this bettle I'm leaving your so called team!" With that said and done I threw it to the ground and grinded it under my foot. Boris was yelling at me but I ignored him. "Nice."

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that Kai."

"Years?" He pretended to guess and I smirked forgetting I yelled at Boris. "BLADERS ARE YOU READY?" I nodded as did Kai. And we launched after the countdown. I had to admit Kai had some power. We were pretty much equal in power and skill. He dodged, I weaved before matching each other hit for hit. Our power levels were rising but we both held back a bit for the next coupld of battles. We were so much alike and matched each others moves and stratergies so easily. Not long in to the battle he was pushing me back in to the side of the dish but not over it. "GO DRANZER! AVENGE RAY'S DEFEAT!" Avenge? Now there's a word I hadn't heard in a very long time. This guy must've been brought up well in a rich family and gone to a private school. His nobility and honour showed in his blading but he was merciless. But I was no push over as he was about to find out.

I stood my ground against the force pushing me back, watching the splendour of his fiery bird filling the stadium above me. I wondered if Kai's temper was as fiery as his friends feathery coat. "Time to put some ice on this little blaze!"

"What?" I heard Kai say as I looked down on my beyblade and concentrated my energy. "GO CHICARA! PUT HIS FIRE OUT!" I saw Ana hold her breath searching for my bit beast. In fact everyone did but I wasn't about to let her out just yet. That would be my last surprise for the match. Instead a tower of swirling snow and ice was in it's place. I think I caught Kai off guard because Dranzer went back in to his blade and stopped spinning.

He glared at me before glaring at Ana who looked surprised. So she should, I've never shown anyone my element before because I didn't think them worthy enough. "Don't get mad at Ana just because she didn't know what element I had."

"I'm not."

"Huh?" What Kai said confused me. "I'm angry at myself for being caught off guard. Now, shall we continue?" I smirked. "As you wish." All this formality was starting to kill me. I was common and proud of it. But I was having too much fun pretending I was just as high and mighty as Kai thought he was. I love bringing people like him of their high horse.

We launched again and a swirling tower of fire met a swirling tower of ice. The ice melted and the fire sizzled. Neither of us was about to give up just because of a little rain hitting us. But it was soon turning in to a monsoon and I thought we would drown. But I wasn't about to back down and neither was Kai. I had my hat and water proof coat to protect me from the rain whilst he had nothing. I could feel the water was ice cold and I wondered how he was putting up with it. The sheer determination on his face was breath taking. But I didn't show it in case he sensed any weakness and turned his power up a notch. I stood my ground and he stood his. It was only until our blades stopped spinning at exactly the same time did the rain stop.

I looked around trying hard not to laugh at the sodden audience who caught the aftermath of our little rainstorm. Unlike Kai who was absolutely drenched making me lock my jaws even harder to prevent a smile making it's way across my face.

The stadium must've been ready for something like this and started handing out water proof Macs and umbrellas. Kai stood there trying hard not to shiver but I saw his hands shaking a little. Ana looked a little concerned but he shook his head. I could see pride was a very sore point for Kai and felt the urge to laugh dwindle within me.

"BLADERS ARE YOU READY? 3...2...1...LEEETTT IIIT RRIIIPPP!" We launched for the third and final time. I felt sorry for Kai as he got pelted by the freezing rain. I could see the poor guy was suffering but he didn't want to let up. Water drenched him from head to toe and the howling wind was increasing the cold levels. But I couldn't show pity by going easy on the guy and he was pushing me back again. He seemed to refuse that we were equally matched and wanted to show he was better than me. But I having nine of this mocho bullshit and decided to push back with full force!

"I got a little surprise for you Ana!" I yelled making my old friend looking interested. "CHICARA! SHOW YOURSELF!" Kai's eyes opened wide as a brilliant blue eagle with a black aura floating around it like mist on ice appeared before him. Ice frost formed on and around Kai as the temperature around the dish started to drop. Now I really felt sorry for Kai but he refused to back down.

We both put our full force behind our blades and bit beasts. This caused the same kind of power pulses Ray and Justin gave off only more intense. The ground under and around us shock. The whole building shook and the concrete cracked. "DON'T WORRY FOLKS I HAVE BEEN ASSURED YOU'RE ALL PERFECTLY SAFE!" The audience gave a relieved sigh as most of them made a move to get out of here.

Like Ray and Justin we made one last attack and ended up blasting each other far behind the dish. Our blades were barely spinning as we came back to the dish. Kai was shivering something awful and looked like he might pass out. I was breathing heavily too and felt exhausted from the effort. We looked up to see our bit beasts looking worse for ware too. We fell to our knees looking hard at each other studying one another's face to spot any weakness. We had barley any energy to get up and I think my blade was starting to slow down. Kai looked down at his bade doing the same. We just stood there unable to do anything more with our blades. All our energy was depleted and we just waited for the inevitable. A few seconds later and our blades stopped spinning at the same time.

KENNY

"No way!

"Way. No one wins all the time Kai." I looked in front of me to see Kai glaring at Kara who came towards us willingly. Kai asked me to do a slow motion finish to see who won. "I already did that Kai and you both finished exactly at the same time." Kai didn't look happy and made for the corridor behind us looking a bit wobbly.

"(sigh) I'll help the old grouch." Kara said getting up and heading towards Kai.

Like Ana's blade Kara's was a mixture of black and blue except her's was a more icy blue colour. Justin's was black and red. Ana told me the other colours of the rest of theam's baldes and I loaded the data. Tila was a mixture of black and pink (yuk!) and Adrian's was completely black. I loaded all the datd in to my laptop but I really needed to scan their blades to get all the information on them. So i had to wait until the battles...oh well. I jut hope Kai is ok because I think Tyson might need his help,unlike Ana who appears to be able to take care of herself.

KARA

"Where are you going?" I asked making him turn his head as he kept walking forwards. "Where do you think?" He spat at me and I rolled my eyes at his hostility. But I softened when he started having a sneezing fit. He slumped against the wall and stayed there. "Caught a cold?" I teased making him growl at me but I didn't take the hint. "Right, let's get you back to the team room." I said putting one of his muscular arms around the back of my neck for support and nearly dragging him as well as myself back to the room. "Let me…ashho…go!" He struggled but I had more energy and strength than him at that moment, plus he was going to have one heck of a head cold. "I don't like the situation as much as you do. But you can hardly walk so just shut up and enjoy the ride." Kai gave me an odd look. I don't suppose anyone has ever talked to him like that before.

We finally arrived and I put him on the couch laying down. I put the towel around him and started drying his hair, arms and face. Basically anywhere that was bare and wet so I could prevent the cold getting any worse. His triangles were gone making him look like an everyday person for once. He looked so out of character when he sniffled and sneezed. I handed him some tissue and decided to lay down on the couch opposite him. I wasn't too full of energy myself. But if there was one thing I knew, I didn't use all my strength like he did…but I wasn't going to tell him that now was I?

Kai had this win or die fighting attitude and that was ok by me, but I didn't want him to die by my hand making me feel responsible about it. He was too much of a good blader and could teach people a lot…if he wanted too.

I pulled my hat over my eyes after seeing Kai pass out on the couch. The sun came through the window filling the room with warmth and slowly drying Kai's clothes as it shined on him. 'Let's just hope you don't contract sunburn.' I thought before falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

-1

ANA

We left Kai and Kara in the room until it was time to go after the press conference before the final battle. Tyson and Tila threw insults of defeat at each other whilst me and Adrian remained silent.

Two hours later and we had to wake the sleeping pair. I wasn't the least but surprised Kai caught another cold whilst Kara seemed fine. I let Tyson take the wrath of Kai whilst Tyson laughed at his face. Kai smacked him upside the head before looking in the mirror. His face was a bit sunburned and sensitive to touch. However it did help his cold a lot Kara informed me. "You should've seen him walking down the corridor. All you could hear was him sniffing and sneezing every step of the way." I wonder why Kai gave her an odd look at that moment but quickly hid it by looking annoyed. She sighed in an amused sort of way and handed Kai some lotion for his face. He mumbled an embarrassed 'thanks' and applied it to his face.

We all got in to the coach to go back to the hotel and get some rest for tomorrow.

KARA

I went out on to the roof to think. I was glad Sam was becoming his old self but I had a bit of a way to go. My smile which I missed so much wasn't showing any sign of returning soon. I also missed the amused feeling I used to get in the pit of my stomach and- My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone sneeze behind me.

I turned to see Kai now in dry clothes with his triangles back on his face. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked as he shrugged and stood beside me. "Why didn't you tell them you helped me in the corridor?"

"Because I've dealt with people like you before. It spells big trouble if their pride gets hurt."

"You didn't want to hurt my pride?" He asked before blowing his nose in some tissue. "No, just because I was trained by Boris for a long time doesn't mean I'm going to turn in to a class A bitch…altogether."

"You mean you weren't to start off with?" I turned my head to see Kai hide a smirk with his tissue. "Oh ha ha, very funny Kai. You know, you should be a stand up comedian. That way everyone can laugh at you for being the trumped up rich kid I take you for." Kai frowned and put the tissue away. "I wasn't spoiled if that's what you think…oh no, far from it. Unlike you I was sent to train with Boris by my own grandfather." His words hit me as he turned away. "Sorry." Was all I could think of to say. I hated awkward moments like this and I don't think Kai liked them much either.

We just stood there in silence. Well it lasted for five minutes before Kai decided to sneeze again. "You'd better go inside and take care of that."

"Thanks for not telling them." He said whilst walking away towards the door. "No problem." I mumbled. His face was looking a lot better and turned in to a healthy pink colour instead of his usual pale skin. But I had a feeling it would change back in no time. I thought whilst looking out over the view of the city. Washington went on forever as far as I could tell. But then my thoughts turned to Ana and what she said to me on the coach on the way back here.

flashback

"You want what?" I asked feeling very confused.

"I want everything to go back the way they were. Or at least try to." I sighed at Ana. She was really asking a lot from a team who turned on her. I was the only one who didn't throw a punch that night they all took turns to hit her. "You can try, and I'll be there."

"Thanks." I was surprised she didn't try to hug me like she usually did. Guess she's changed, being beaten to a pulp cam do that to people.

Flashback

She really changed from the last time I saw her before she left the team. Her anger and hatred had grown in greater proportion to her other feelings. She wanted closure with Boris and Adrian was the key. But I didn't know if it could happen, if we could all go back to the way we were. But another side of me hoped for those days to come back too.

ANA

What a day, and tomorrow was going to be even harder. If I exhausted just by watching my team battling then what would it be like when I battle Adrian? The toughest out of the team? Unlike Tyson and Tila Adrian and I were on a whole new level.

I punched the wall in my room leaving some cracks in the plaster. I felt no pain and wondered what on earth I was going to do when I came face to face with the one who hurt me the most. I still remembered that night when I was literally kicked off the team. Every punch, every kick was still in my minds eye and the looks of anger and evilness in their faces just haunted me. I remembered the order in which the blows came until I passed out with the indescribable pain I felt. Sometimes I would wake up from a nightmare about it making feeing the pain again like I did all those years ago. 'Stupid nightmares hurting me!' I thought punching the wall with my fists again.

The cracks became deeper and deeper until someone touched me on the shoulder, bringing me back from the madness that threatened to take hold of me.

For fuck sakes! Why does Kai always show up when I don't want him? "Your only going to tire yourself out and that won't do any good for tomorrow."

"Fine." I sighed turning away from him. That was the closest I would ever admit to him that he was right. I never let him know if he was right or he'd just smirk and I would want to slap it off his face. I went out of my room and decided to get in some last minute training tonight. "Where are you going?" Kai asked me and I didn't care to tell him. "None of your business!" I said walking out the door of my room. I smirked when I heard him sneeze as I walked out.

I remembered seeing an abandoned field not too far from the hotel. I launched my blade and saw Fallen's power had reached it's peak. I was most definitely ready for my match against Adrian tomorrow.

"Getting some last minute training? Not that it would help you against Adrian." I looked up to see Tila and Justin glaring at me getting ready for a fight. "We can help you with your training." Justin growled and they launched their blades at me. I jumped up above them and launched mine at theirs. They picked the wrong girl to mess with at the wrong time.

They unleashed their bits and I did the same. The cloud of swirling feathers rendered Justin's bit beast's attack useless. Tila tried a ground shake attack using her earth type bit beast. The panther leapt in to the air and came crashing down making the ground tremble and shake under her power. But Tila was shocked when she saw my blade wasn't anywhere to be seen. "HA! HA! We win!"

"Not quite!" I said looking up at the sky. Fallen was there floating high above our heads. I raise my arm above my head and dark clouds swirled above the cloud of swirling feathers. "FALLEN! LIGHTENING STRIKE!" The clouds cracked and flashed. Then a giant bolt of lightening hit Justin and Tila's blades. I jumped back as the bolt fanned out in to a lightening dome and exploded. Justin and Tila were thrown back with their beyblades. When they got up their hair was standing on end and they were smoking a bit. The blades were a bit charred but unharmed. "Look's like your blades will need patch up work." I smirked as I walked back to the hotel. Stupid move Tila, you've just shown me a new move and I'll tell Tyson about ASAP.

"Next time I'm coming with you." I looked to my right to see Kai leaning against the wall of an alleyway covered in the shadow of the night. He had a handkerchief in one hand and his nose looked slightly pink around the edges. "Mind your own fucking business and leave me alone! You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm team leader and I can tell you what to do."

"You can try!" I growled glaring at this annoying guy getting on my last nerve. "Go back to your room." He ordered me and I clenched my fists in anger. "I. Hate. You!" I said through clenched teeth and left him standing alone in that alley. I didn't look back and just made my way in to my room. God can that guy piss me off without even trying to.

KAI

She hates me? 'Nice going. First she didn't like you and now she hates you. You know you should really learn to keep out of her business.' Fuck off! 'No, what I said makes sense doesn't it? So you go and apologise for sticking your unwanted nose in to her business.' Year right. Me apologise? You've gotta be kidding? She should be apologising to me for swearing at me like that. 'You can't say you didn't give her just cause to do so.'

As much as I didn't want to admit it that little voice did have a point. Everyone gets so mad at me when I find myself in their business. I can't help it, it's like I'm drawn to their personal lives. But most of the time I'm the one that seems to end up fixing the problem, but other times I make it worse.

I cleared my mind to get rid of the unwanted voice in the back of my head and made my way back to the hotel. When I arrived Ana left the main room and went in to her room. "What is it with you two?" Tyson asked as he witnessed that little show. "Mind your own business Tyson." I growled but an evil grin came over his face. Ana came back in to the room not even looking at me and sat on the other side of the room. I've really pissed her off this time.

"I get it. You two had a lovers spat!" He cried receiving a glare from me. But Ana did something that surprised the hell out of all of us. She threw her head back and laughed with tears coming out of her eyes. "ME AND KAI?" She howled with laughter making everyone look at her like she was nuts or something. Sam and Max joined in realising how ridiculous it was. They laughed so much they fell off the couches and clutched their sides in agony on the floor. Ray chuckled and Tyson just stared at them. Even I had a smirk on my face in Tyson's failure to get a rise out of me. But to see her laughing like that made a hole grow inside of me and I felt something ache as I watched her almost laugh herself to death. Even Kenny had a smirk on his face. Kara was leaning against the wall and shook her head at the laughing children in front of her.

When they had finally calmed down they were red in the face. "Thanks Tyson I needed that. Really, you do come out with the most stupidest things I've ever heard of. Me and Kai? As if. You've gotta be nuts or have incredible fucking patients to be his girlfriend."

"Hmph!" I said making her look at me in a cheeky sort of way. I slipped in to the bathroom to avoid letting them see the blush that invaded my cheeks. I just imagined her being my girlfriend and we were kissing. I threw cold water on to my face beating it back. It won't do my cold any good but at least it made me feel better. After a minute or two it left and I went back in to the main room. They didn't do much else besides chat whilst playing fun and games. Kara and I were the only ones who didn't say anything unless we needed to. Ana had certainly started to change when her friends joined us. She was more layed back and decided to have some fun for once.

This change would definitely be good when she faces Adrian. She wasn't as nervous as yesterday and acted more like a teenager than a worried adult. Maybe I should take a leaf out of her book sometime. But then I ignored that thought and went in to my room when it was time for bed.

Kara was sharing a bed with Ana whilst Max was sharing his bed with Sam. The night before was a bit of a disaster.

Flashback

We all settled down to get some sleep when we heard Ana shouting at Sam. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"GEEZ, WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH A GROUCH! YOUR ACTING LIKE KARA AND THAT'S JUST CREEPY." They argued like this for a good ten minutes. I was by my door and the others poked their heads out to hear what was going on. Then a few familiar thuds could be heard that made them flinch. Sam came flying out of Ana's room and landed on the floor in a heap. She slammed the door after him and locked it.

He got up rubbing his head and looked at me. "Next time you want to know something, ask her yourself!" He growled. The blade breakers grinned and Max came up to the poor boy. "Hey no problem Sam, you can sleep in my room." He put an arm around the small boy and led him back in to his room. Tyson was the only one missing from the drama. 'Typical, not even a heard of elephants could wake that boy up.' This time I agreed with the little voice before going back to my own bed.

End of flashback

Ask her myself? Yeah right, she doesn't even like me…scratch that she hates me. I felt at a loss as I stared at my reflection in the mirror facing my bed trying to think of what to do. But then I sneezed and remembered I wasn't at my full health and should make the most of a good night's sleep. Maybe I'll shake this cold by tomorrow. It was pretty warm over here so it shouldn't take that long.

'Note to other self. Make sure your wearing a rain coat when you have a rematch against Kara.' Thanks for the advice. I thought sarcastically as I drifted off in to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

-1ANA

Only a few hours to go before we headed off to the stadium. I was practicing every thing I knew before we left. I woke up at five in the morning unable to go back to sleep. Kara found me in the abandoned field and told me to stop before I tired myself out. "You sound just like Kai."

"Hmm, well he probably will agree with me. And besides, are you trying to make a swimming pool for the community or what?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see the field was no longer bare. I had been practicing so hard I didn't even notice I was forming a crater underneath my beyblade. I blushed with embarrassment to be so blind as to what I was doing. Kara just smirked and led me back to the hotel.

SAM

We were all looking for Ana when she didn't show up for breakfast.

I was getting really worried and I think Kara was looking a bit concerned as well. But then Kai said something to her and she left without a word to anyone. Kai looked a little concerned too, but when he saw me he regained his composure. 'Damn, he really does like Ana. Just remember what I said Kai and everything should be fine.

Two minutes later and Kara came back through the door with Ana. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing to get too concerned about. Kara just took her in to the bathroom to get patched up. "Where did you go?" Tyson asked when they came out. "Mind your own business!" They both said at once making Tyson keep his big mouth shut for once, which is very wise when your around Kara and Ana. You annoy Ana it isn't the worse thing that could happen. But annoy her along with Kara and you had better written a will. Because it could be the last mistake you ever make.

We finally got on the bus and made our way to the stadium. Ana told Tyson about Tila's new move and he already knew a way to counter it. "Easy."

"Don't underestimate her Tyson. Her power levels are equally matched to your own and she has more tricks up her sleeve than I can count. The outcome could be the same as Kai and Kara's battle."

"What! No way! I'm the world champion, there is no way I'm going to let this battle end in a draw!" Everyone sweat dropped at his words.

We finally arrived at the stadium, and not a moment too soon. With Tyson ranting and raving about how he was the best I didn't know who would slug him first. Vein's were popping on everyone's forehead including my own. Kai sneezing every now and then was the only other sound. Tyson finally stopped when the stadium came in to view. "Alright guys we're here." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and got out of the coach. We saw work crew adding the finishing touches to fixing and strengthening the building and structure. Because if Kai and Kara nearly brought the house down, then what would it be like if the world champion and stronger opponent would do. Kai and Kara's cheeks went a bit pink. But with their skin being so pale I don't think anyone noticed. The sunburn that was on Kai's face didn't last long due to him sticking to the shadows all the time. But I don't think it did his cold any good, it wasn't as bad as yesterday but he was still sneezing

Tyson and Tila glared at each other when they approached the dish. "TODAY WILL BE THE LAST TWO BATTLES THAT DETERIMEIN WHICH TEAM IS THE WINNER!" DJ yelled making me want to cover my ears. I was surprised he didn't wake up the other side of the world with that big gob of his. "BLADERS ARE YOU READY?" Tyson and Tila got ready to launch. "3...2...1...LEET IIIIT RRIIIIPPP!"

Both blades hit the dish at the same time causing the dish to crack from the impact. "ONLY TWO SECONDS IN AND THEIR ALREADY CAUSING DAMADGE?" DJ yelled making the audience concerned. I was a bit concerned too and Ana wasn't looking to happy. She didn't have her mind on the match and was staring at Adrian who stared back just as intently. But where was Justin?

ANA

There he was. Sitting there like he was god's fucking gift to blading. My ultimate foe, the one who said he loved me, the one who said he was my friend, the one who betrayed me and brushed me to the side. How I hated this guy. He stared back at me and I ignored the pain and only felt the anger. There was something in his eyes under his determination to win…pain? No! He still can't have feeling for me. Not after what he did. But then I remembered that day in the field when I used my elemental strike attack on him. But now we were finished! Didn't he get that?

I finally tore my eyes away from him and concentrated on the match. Tila was trying every trick and strategy she knew. Tyson was finding it hard to counter her when she changed to another strategy so quickly. When she used her quake attack Tyson managed by some miracle to keep his balance. His blade wobbled so he called out dragoon to keep the upper hand. "GO DRAGOON!"

"GO SANKA!" Her black panther bit with body armour just as black in colour erupted out of her blade. The only way you could tell the armour from the fur was the light reflecting off the armour. Dragoon didn't need body armour, his dragon hide could withstand almost anything.

Tyson and Tila were giving off the pulses just like Kai and Kara did eventually knocking each other away from the dish. The blades stopped at the same time making Tyson and Tila fume with rage. 'Just two more of those.' I thought crossing anything I could hoping beyond hope she wouldn't win. As long as Adrian was on Boris's side she wouldn't join us. But f Tyson beat or came out with a draw then it might shake her up enough to think about joining us.

KAI

Ana was watching the match with her heart in her mouth. I could feel her fear and see it in her eyes.

Then one of the security guards came over and whispered something in to Ana's ear. She followed him and I pretended to run out of tissue and walked after her. She went in to the team room and I looked through the crack in the door to see her opening a letter. Her face was instantly drained of colour and she sat down looking like she's seen a ghost or received a very big shock. She breathed in and out deeply with her eyes fixed on the letter reading it over and over again.

When she finally decided to leave she pulled herself together and threw the letter in the trash can. I hid behind a wall as she stepped out in to the corridor and returned to the stadium.

I walked in to the team room and picked the letter out the trash can.

'_We have a little friend of yours that won't get hurt if you follow the rules perfectly. First tell no one about this or she gets hurt. Secondly let_

_Adrian win…and make it look authentic. If you don't the little girl gets it. You know what I mean so you'd better get it right. After that I'll _

_Let her go._

_Boris'_

I didn't think kidnapping was his style. I heard the door open and saw Sam come in. Luckily at that moment I felt the over powering itching in the back of my sinuses. I sneezed in to the paper pretending it was a piece of tissue and threw it in the bin. "Nice." He said in a way that sounded like 'yuk'.

"Well colds aren't exactly pretty." I said. "You coming back?"

"I think I'm going to stay here a while and look after my cold." Sam gave me an odd look as if to say 'hmm'. "Ok I'll come get you when we're finished." I saw him pick up his sunglasses he must've left behind. He left and I waited for a bit before going out to look for Katy. There was no way they'd hide her in their team room, that would be too obvious so I had to search the whole place.

ANA

Sam came back minus Kai. "Where's Kai?"

"He's laying down…taking care of his cold." I sighed and looked at Adrian. Now I know what was in his eyes, it was full blown guilt! Nothing but guilt with having to kidnap Katy and probably scaring the poor kid half to death. Well when I let you beat me she'd better be all right. I thought glaring at the bastard trying to melt him under my glare like the sun melts a snow man…no such luck.


	21. Chapter 21

-1KAI

I looked all over the place before I found a clue. One of her black gloves were on the floor in the basement.

I ran down the basement and could still hear DJ's voice through the speakers as I went past one room to the next. I knew Katy was a very smart kid and might leave me another clue. Five minutes of searching and I saw another one of her gloves by the side of a door. She didn't leave it lying in front of the door or they would've picked it up.

I put an ear to the door and carefully listened to what was going on inside. I could hear a television showing the match, I guessed Justin was watching because he was shouting at Tila. "Come on you stupid cow! You're a much better blader than that amateur!" If only Tyson was here to hear that, he would've beat the crap out of Justin. I listened harder and I heard the sound of someone sniffing like they were crying. Katy.

Unfortunately I was listening so intently I didn't notice the itching in the back of my nose. I sneezed before I could even cover it and I knew that would bring Justin to the door. I hid behind a wall as Justin opened the door and had a look around the door.

Another sneeze was making it's way so I pinched my nose hard and held my breath. Justin went back in and I sneezed internally, god did that hurt my sinuses. I heard the outcome of Tila and Tyson's match from the TV when I came back to the door. Tyson was fuming that it ended in a draw and Tila wasn't any happier.

ANA

I sighed and stepped up to the dish. I couldn't hear my team's support as I looked at Adrian. The only thing that was on my mind was Katy and if she was ok. Adrian looked at me and sighed. "She's just a kid." I whispered. "I know." He said and we got ready to launch.

KAI

I heard the countdown and wanted to get in there. No holding back, it's now or never!

I busted down the door and Justin jumped up to challenge me. God was that the mother of all mistakes. I was two feet taller than him and much stronger. I over powered Justin and defeated him easily. He was lying on the floor unconscious so I tied him up with some spare rope lying around. I heard DJ on the TV proclaiming Adrian the winner on the first round. Ana had her head bowed low so I couldn't see her eyes. But I could feel she was in pain by letting the one person she wanted to beat…beat her.

Katy had a blindfold over her eyes. I untied her wrists and ankles before taking the blindfold off. Her tear stained face said it all. "Kai!" She put her arms around my neck and cried in to my shoulder. I just kneeled there waiting for her to finish. I didn't know what to do to comfort her as she'd gone through a very scary experience. It took a couple of minutes before she really realised it was me. She quickly withdrew and dried her eyes. "Sorry."

"Hmm." She got up and followed me to the stadium. I wanted to run but knew she couldn't keep up. So when she ran I matched her pace and took her hand in to mine.

KATY

I don't believe it. Kai's holding my hand? I think he did it so I could run a little faster with him. This was weird but I just kept going, we had to get to Ana so she wouldn't loose. I knew she could beat Adrian with her eyes closed and she knew it too. But all Boris had to do was kidnap me and it made me feel so angry. I was not going to be a pawn in Boris's plan. Ana hold on, I'm coming.

But then we suddenly stopped. Kai was standing still beside me and I thought he was trying to catch his breath. But then a few seconds later he sneezed and we carried on.

Another minute had passed before we finally ran out in to the bright lights and the crowd was going nuts. Ana was just standing there appearing to give her best to battle Adrian who was giving more of a show. The only thing that was missing was the smug smile on his face. He looked far from happy as did Ana. We reached the others who were surprised I was there. "ANA!" I cried and she came back to life. She didn't look at me and just knew I was safe.

Her wobbling blade spun back in to life and knocked Adrian's blade out the dish with a black flash. "Surprise." She said to Adrian who smirked. "Next time it won't be so easy."

"Ditto."

She turned and came towards me. I smiled as she knelt down and brought me in to a tight hug. I felt safe around Kai but he didn't have the quiet warmth like Ana did. "Did they hurt you?" I shook my head. She turned to Kai who was seated looking red in the face from running. "Thank you." She said and he nodded.

I looked over to Boris who sent Tila to get Justin by the look of things. When Justin appeared he looked worse for wear and Boris had a vein popping on his head. I smirked and gave them the finger. "Hey!"

"What?" I asked trying to look innocent as Ana scolded me with her eyes. "Don't let me catch you doing that again!" She said putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it painfully. "You can swear when you turn in to a teenager, but your just a kid. I'm letting you off this time because they deserve it, but if I ever see you doing that again there will consequences. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded and put my hands in my pockets and blushed with embarrassment.

She made me sit in between Kai and Ray. Kai was smirking. "Naughty." He said making my blood boil. But when he sneezed it was my turn to smirk. "Caught another cold?" I teased and the smirk left his face very quickly.

"Have you tried a lemon and honey drink?" He blew his nose before shaking his head. "I can make one for you when we get back to the hotel. It always helps people I know, so maybe it'll help you." He shrugged and sat back to watch Ana's match. 'Good luck Ana. I know you can beat him.' The stadium's roof opened because the tornado's of elements were getting higher after each battle.


	22. Chapter 22

-1ANA

I stepped up to the dish and faced Adrian. He looked ready for a real battle he couldn't win and we just stared each other down. "CAN YOU FEEL THE TENSION BETWEEN THESE TWO COMPETITORS?" DJ yelled. We heard him but it didn't affect us in our staring contest. Adrian blinked, hah I win and I'm going to win this battle too. Adrian smirked . "Ready?"

"Always." We got ready to launch our blades. DJ counted down and we launched smacking in to each other at the same time. The force of the explosion pushed us back but we stood our ground.

Darkness surrounded our blades as we struck again and again neither one of us letting up. I jumped up in to the air and floated above the floor making people gasp. Adrian joined me when the floor was becoming too unstable to stand on. The floor was left cracked and started to fall apart from the pulses of power we were emitting. We weren't about to say uncle to each other…no way! "Give up!"

"Never! You took everything from me! My friends, me team…my heart." I mumbled the last part placing a hand where I still felt the pain. But then I pulled myself together. "EVERYTHING! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! SO GET READY ADRIAN BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SHOW AS MUCH MERCY AS YOU SHOWED ME!"

KATY

"She's lost it!" I heard Tyson say. They were all looking at Ana with anxious eyes, even Kai had something there. "No, she's taking her revenge." I said and they looked at me. But I was too busy looking at Ana to care. "She could destroy the entire stadium if she wanted too. But Ana doesn't want to do that, she just wants to destroy Adrian."

ANA

How long we were up there and battling for was a very good question. It was as though time didn't exist and all that mattered was this battle. But as we battled I felt something I hadn't felt for a long time. This was more than just a good feeling, I was actually starting to have fun and I think Adrian felt it too because he was smiling. "You feel that?" He nodded and we continued our battle.

Adrian's bit beast shadow came out of his blade and took the shape of Sam's bit beast. But Fallen lazily disbanded it, next came Justin's reaper and I just used the same defence making Shadow change again. Next came Kara's and Fallen melted the ice strike. Tila's earth shake was a waste of time so he quickly changed again. "Come on Adrian!" I yelled. "You are so much better than that! If I'm going to win at least make me work for it!" He smirked and nodded. Shadow took the forms of my teams bit beasts but Fallen defeated him again and again.

Then came bits from other teams. White tiger X, All stars, King and Queen, Blitzkrieg boys , Barthez battalion and many more. But Fallen had all the minor and major elements combined so they were nothing. We were floating above the roof now. The only way they could see the battle was from the big screen in the stadium I guessed.

"I'm disappointed in you Adrian." I sighed defeating one after the other. He was holding something back and didn't want to use it. I could hear Boris shouting down the head set to use some kind of attack but Adrian just shook his head. But then he raised his arm. "I'm sorry." He said and a tear rolled down his cheek. He let his arm drop and shadow shot a dark mist at both me and fallen. It surrounded us and turned in to a black substance. I couldn't get out and felt tired.

I could hear voices from outside the darkness calling me. But they were too distant and I couldn't get to them. Fallen was beside me facing the same difficulties as me.

KARA

I was afraid of this. But never did I think he would use it. "What's he doing to her?" Ray asked Kenny who was scanning the battle with his laptop. "Your asking the wrong person." Kai said looking at me. I nodded and decided to let them know. "Adrian is using his most feared attack. There is no name for it but it's devastating to both blader and bit beast. If she doesn't break out of this then both blader and bit beast will forget about each other. Fallen will leave her blade and Ana will forget everything that has ever happened after she got Fallen."

"How long has she trained with Fallen?" Max asked not liking this information one bit. "Well if she allows herself to forget her mind will become a blank canvas. She's had Fallen since she was a baby. She formed a link with her bit beast ever since. She will learn in time but won't remember anything about us…nothing at all."

That's probably why Adrian had a tear to shed. "She needs to feel love and remember it in order to bring out the element she's missing."

"What's that?" Kenny asked. "Light."

ANA

I felt my mind starting to empty. Figures and words were starting to filter out of my mind.

First came four people all with green eyes like mine. They were doing a high five a the same time. "The emeralds!" They said together smiling at me. 'The who? I've never heard of you guys before, let alone seen you.'

The youngest one smiled at me. 'Your always going to be my big sister.' I thought hard to remember him but nothing came. 'Sorry kid, don't know what you're talking about.' Then his memory faded from my mind. Next came a short blond haired boy who looked at me. 'What do you want?' I wracked by brain trying to think. 'I don't know.' Then he was gone. 'Don't give up.' A girl with Green hair bringing out her eyes said winking at me. 'Why not? I have nothing worth fighting for.' Then she faded away like all the rest to be replaced with another girl who was creepy looking. Her eyes were over shadowed by her hat and she wore a lot of black. 'Do what you feel is right.' Then she faded away. 'Yeah right, if I knew what was what then maybe I will.'

The image began to fade until only darkness was left.

Then came five boys who seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. 'No, I'm sorry I don't know you either.' They were all different in their own way.

The blond was happy and smiled at me. 'Nice to see you, my names…' He faded before he said his name. Each of them did the same except one. The one that caught my attention the most was the slate haired boy who didn't even smile. Instead I felt a bit angry around him. 'Maybe she chickened out.' if there was one thing I hated, it was being called a chicken. 'Who you calling chicken you miserable…wait I don't even know you.' She wasn't sorry when his memory faded. But then the memory of all of them, seemed to trickle like water out of my mind and then they too were gone.

My past battles, loves, hates, pains and joys were all slowly floating out of me. 'Who am I?' That question sent a chill down my spine and I didn't know why.

Then finally a little girl appeared before me with a boy resembling a vampire and Fallen was hovering over them. First the kid spoke. 'Even though we have different blood your still my big sister.'

'Try again kid.' Then the vampire spoke. 'I love you.' Now I knew them and something told me to keep hold of their memory which was slowly fading. 'Adrian…? Katy….? I know you? Yes I do……YYYEEESSSS IIII FUUUUCCCKKKIIINNNG DOOOOO!'

I felt a strange light surround me and it grew in force. Fallen noticed it too. I folded my arms in front of me in an X formation. Then I quickly pulled them apart breaking the darkness that surrounded me. The light exploded from my being lighting up the stadium and the sky like I was a miniature sun. Fallen was pulsing with it and attacked Shadow making it scream. I noticed Adrian was smiling with tears rolling down his face. "What are you crying for? Pull yourself together and let's finish this battle!"

"Yeah!" He cried and we got on with it.

KARA

We covered our eyes from the glare that threatened to blind anyone within a five mile radius. "She's back." I said and the team cheered. I looked over to Tila and Justin who had relieved looks on their faces. Boris was seething and made a hasty exit knowing he was beaten.

I came over to the two. "Boris has abandoned you."

"We know, he was a crap coach anyway." Tila said and we came towards the other team. "What are they doing here?" Tyson asked in a threatening manner. "Boris left and these two have turned over a new leaf." Tila and Justin apologised to Katy. "Forget it, what matters now is Ana coming back to us in one piece."

We all looked up to see Ana's light battling against Adrian's darkness. I knew what she was going to do with her new found power and told everyone to get up to the stands were the crowd were sitting. "But why Kara?"

"Don't ask question now Sam, just do it! Trust me there's not enough time to explain and you'll see for yourselves in a moment." They took my word for it and ran up to the seating area.

ANA

I looked at Adrian and he looked back. We felt our old feelings come back but had to finish this battle and neither one of us was going to let the other win. I knew what I had to do. Adrian knew it too and smiled making me smiled also.

Just then Shadow's form was shivering and we looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's not me I swear." Adrian said and I believed him. We just floated there and looked at Shadow cover himself in giant black wings. When they opened they revealed a male version of Fallen. "Whoa." Was all I could think of to say. "You're not kidding." Adrian looked as confused as I did. Our bit beasts came together and a flash of light erupted around them. I caught a glimpse of a brilliant white angel in all her splendour. When we uncovered our eyes Fallen flew back to me and Shadow did the same with Adrian

But unlike Shadow Fallen was holding something in her hand. She gave it to me and I saw a bit chip with the white angel inside of it. "Give that to Katy." Fallen spoke directly in to my mind. "What's your daughters name?" Fallen smiled. "Aura." Fitting name. I slipped the bit chip in to my pocket and zipped it up for security. "Katy will love her."

"That's the whole point." Fallen said smiling. We both looked back to Adrian and Shadow who were still determined to win. "Fallen I think it's time." I looked down to see Kara clearing the floor of the stadium. "Go ahead." I heard Adrian say. I had all six major elements now so why the hell not.

"FALLEN! SIX ELEMENTAL ATTACK!"

KAI

I heard Ana cry making everything fall silent again. The four tornados erupted around the dish just liked before. Then came a dark one and a light one forming six around the dish. "ELEMENT BLAST!" They swirled even faster than before and came together changing in to a six element tornado. The shining light emitted from it made us cover our eyes from the glare. Then it siphoned off in to a gentle and quiet tornado of energy glowing with dark and light powers. We watched in wonder knowing it wouldn't last. But the gentle feeling from this extraordinary creation was going to stick in my mind forever.

Then they vanished and a beam of blinding white light erupted in to sky with Adrian and Ana either side. The beam made the whole floor crack and break up around the dish. Pulses of light were leaving it from the ground making the ground around the dish crumble and disintegrate. When it stopped there was nothing to be seen as a huge cloud of dust covered the floor and the middle of the stadium to the roof.

We ran back down there to see if Ana was ok. Oh god please let her be ok! I pleaded in my head over and over again. When we reached the floor the dust cloud was almost gone but there was no sign of Arian, Ana or their bit beasts.

I looked up and everyone did the same. A dark figure was floating down in to the clearing dust cloud with someone in their arms. The dust had finally cleared and Adrian appeared to be holding Ana in his arms with her head on his chest. "Ana?" Katy asked and Adrian smiled. "She'll be fine kid." Just then DJ returned to his post and could see who was left spinning in the centre of the dish. "ADRIAN'S BLADE HAS STOPPED SPINNING MAKING FIVE POINTS THE WINNERS!" The crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

Adrian came over to us on the shattered concrete with Ana still in his arms. Kara went over to the dish and collected the beyblades. We all headed to the team room and put Ana on the couch. "What happened to her?" Ray asked looking very concerned. "She passed out after using all her energy to defeat me."

"I knew she could beat you." Katy cried making Adrian laugh.

ANA

I came round to the sound I've missed for so long. His laugh brought back so many happy memories I felt my heart lift with my spirits. "Hey there sunshine." I said and he looked at me. "Same to you." We came closer and kissed surprising the hell out of everyone as they gasped. "Does that mean-"

"We're back together? Hell yes!" I cried making most of the people in the room chuckle.

"Hey Katy, come here a sec." She came over and I handed her the bit chip in my pocket. "This is Fallen's daughter Aura. Shadow and Fallen told me to pass this on to you." Katy didn't know what to say and took the bit chip with trembling hands. She looked at it in the palm of her hand before placing it in her blade. "Aura." She whispered and smiled.

We all went back to the hotel to stay the night because tomorrow we'd all be going back to Japan.


	23. Chapter 23

-1KAI

Adrian and Ana, Ana and Adrian. As if I had a chance of getting with her anyway, she hates me. I just had to live with it. 'Yeah right.' You can say what you want but I'm happy for her. 'You happy?' I sighed burying that annoying voice sent to torture me. But I was telling the truth, I was happy for her. There may've been a part of me that was disappointed but I had no chance really…not even a tiny one.

We arrived back at the hotel and my cold wasn't getting any better. If Katy wasn't in danger I would've taken care of my cold like I said. I was waiting for Katy to present me with her honey and lemon concoction but she was missing.

I went out of the hotel room to find her training in the abandoned field with a pit in it. She was training very hard and didn't seem to care about anything else. 'I feel so unloved!' Quiet you she's trying to release the bit beast by the look of things. "COME ON!" She didn't quit and kept going until she had nothing left to give.

Katy fell to her knees and was out of breath. I muffled a sneeze as I approached her blowing my nose in some tissue. "Your nose is pink." She said turning her head to look at me. "No kidding." I said sarcastically. Then a look of realisation appeared on her face. "Oh! I said I'd make you something didn't I?" I nodded and she picked up her blade.

KATY

I was about to head back to the hotel but Kai stopped me. "You can't quit now, you were very close."

"No I wasn't." He gave me a look as if to say don't argue with me. He kneeled behind me and took my arms in to his hands. "Get in to a position to launch your beyblade." I'd better get this right the first time. He needed that hot drink soon because he sounded terrible. "Ok." I lifted my arms and he adjusted my arms and legs so I could achieve the best launch. "Ready?" I nodded and launched my blade. It was the best launch I ever made and my blade sped away from me in a straight line.

Three seconds later and Aura erupted from my blade. "Right now connect your mind with hers and you'll achieve a connexion giving you more power."

"How do I do that?" What he said was just confusing to me. "Concentrate on trying to talk to her and she'll hear you." I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. 'Hello? Hello? Oh this is so stupid.' I thought. 'Yeah but it works.' My eyes snapped open to see the white angel looking at me. 'Aura?' The angel nodded and I could see her clearly. She had four brilliantly white wings with clothes like Fallen but white. She definitely lived up to her name, she shined with a white aura. "Cool."

"Indeed. Do you feel her power?" I nodded feeling powerful and thanked Kai for his help. "Now do you think you could…heh…make the drink? Hassho!"

"Poor Kai. Come on, let's see what we can do for you." He took me back to the hotel, not before bought the honey and lemon juice we needed. Kai went to bed and I told him to wait for me there. I used the coffee maker in our main hotel to boil the water and I mixed the ingredients together. I knocked on the door with the steaming beverage. He tried to reply but sneezed instead. He sounded really bad and I wondered if he was going to be alright for tomorrow.

"Here." I sat on the end of his bed to make sure he drank it. Kai breathed it in first and sipped it. He seemed to be enjoying it and drank it down. "Good?" He nodded and lay back to go to sleep. "See you on the plane tomorrow."

The sleeping arrangement went. Ana and Kara, Sam and Max, Ray and Tyson, Kenny and Justin, Adrian was sharing a bed with Justin and finally I was sleeping in the same room as Tila. Kai was on his own so he could get a good night's sleep without anyone disturbing him in the night.

Adrian and Ana were most definitely back together so things were turning back the way the were. Kara cracked a smile, Sam was happy again instead of angry, Tila was no longer jealous and Justin wasn't a psychopath anymore. Everything was working well. All that was needed was for Kai to get over his stupid cold. But what would happen after we go to Japan? I've never been in another country before and it wasn't Russia. How was I going to get back? Now I was scared about it. I'm sure something would be figured out when I get there but I can't help feeling like this. Now I couldn't sleep…great.

Three hours later I went out the bedroom and in to the main room wrapped in my blanket. I walked up to the balcony and looked over the city from the glass doors. I sighed and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "What are you doing out of bed?" I quickly wiped away my tears so Kai couldn't see I'd been crying. Then I turned to look at him. "Nothing."

"You've been crying." Damn! "Why are you out of bed?"

"Don't change the subject!" He scolded me and I flinched without meaning to. He sighed and sat down on the couch. "So are you going to tell me why your awake or do I have to get it out of you some other way?" What did he mean by that? Kai can be scary when he isn't even trying to be. I had to come up with something quick. "Well?" I didn't want to tell the truth in case it sounded stupid. "I had a nightmare." The age old excuse that never failed a small kid like me. "About what?" Was he trying to play therapist tonight or what? "About Boris's men kidnapping me."

"I see." Ha! But I had to admit I was still freaked out about it. "Does your mum know your ok?"

"Ana rang her up before we came back to the hotel." My mind was racing, but he believed me. I was looking like a frightened rabbit after all. "Did they hurt you?"

"They looked after my needs and nothing more." I said shivering at the images of my kidnapping crossing my mind. "How did they capture you?"

Flashback

I was walking home by myself in broad day light. A van pulled up and a man dragged me in it kicking and screaming my lungs out. When they put me in the van I had a blindfold and a piece of heavy duty tape put over my mouth. I couldn't see anything. They only removed the tape so I could eat or drink, nothing more. I could hear planes and felt us take off.

The tape and blindfold were only removed when I needed to go to the toilet. When we reached a building my wrists and ankles were bound to a chair so I couldn't even move to scratch.

End of flashback

I found myself looking back out of the window trying hard not to cry. "Good, because if they did hurt you then…" I think he realised what he was saying and stopped. I didn't ask him to tell me what he was about to say. It might embarrass the mighty Kai to admit he was protective over a little girl like me. "I know." Was all I said.

"I think your concoction did the trick."

"Hmm?" I asked turning to look at him. You couldn't believe the shock I felt to see a smile on Kai's face that was so warm. "My cold's gone." I smiled too but I still felt afraid. "Why don't you go back to bed? You'll feel better in the morning."

"I guess your right, see you tomorrow Kai." I went back to bed hearing him go back to his behind me.


End file.
